Returning to 'normal' life
by MD95
Summary: What happened after riding in to the sunset? Read and find out! :DD Special thanks to Loligo7687, who beta read this story and made it come what it is now :DD
1. Chapter 1

One Day After Hamunaptra

It was a day after Evy, Rick, and Jonathan had returned from Hamunaptra. Evy was now cleaning the mess in the library from the past damage done previously to the bookshelves.

"Hi," Rick said, from the doorstep. Evy looked at him. He had shaved his little beard.

"Hello. What you doing here?" Evy asked with a smile. She didn't know why every time when she saw him she instantly smiled. Guess that's love.

"Well, Jon said that you were here when I asked where you were, and I came here to help you in cleaning and that kind of stuff," Rick told to her with grin. Evy looked at Rick and nodded. Rick glanced about the room and noticed a small photo on top of one of the desks. In this photo was little Evy with her parents. Also, of course, was young Jonathan. Rick smiled when he saw little Evy playing with toys.

Evy looked to where Rick had gone and found him giggling with her child photo."Oh! Where did you get that? It's personal!" Evy said, and took the photo from Rick's hand.

"I thought that I'm your boyfriend," Rick said, and pushed Evy to the wall gently. Evy had no space between Rick and wall.

"You are. But this is something I didn't want you to see," Evy answered quietly.

Rick looked at Evy's hazel eyes and kissed her passionately."I want to know everything about you, hon. I don't care how embarrassing it is, I want to know. Okay?" Rick said when he learned how to breathe.

Evy nodded. That was what she could only do. That kiss was something special. And that kiss had made her speechless." I love you Evy. So much," Rick told her, and kissed her forehead lightly.

Evy was little shocked. Not that she didn't love him but _he_ loved _her_? It was like a dream." I love you too Rick. Very much," Evy answered to Rick, and kissed him lightly.

"We really need to clean this mess though Rick," Evy told him, with sympathy.

"I will help you _if_ you and I go to dinner tonight," Rick whispered to Evy's ear.

Evy nodded with a smile and walked to the first bookshelf and tried to lift it up.

"You did _this_? By yourself?" Rick asked, in shock. He saw an absolute disaster in that room.

"Yes I did. This is what can happen when I'm on my best in clumsiness," Evy laughed, remembering the day it happened. She had found the map to Hamunaptra and key to Imhotep's sarcophagus.

Rick pulled first shelf up and noticed that Evy was looking at him strangely. "What?" Rick asked, and pulled one of the other shelves up as well.

"Nothing," Evy answered and smiled. Rick smiled back and kissed her.

"Oh _please_! Will you two _ever_ stop kissing each other?" Jonathan said, with a red face. He didn't like to find his baby sister kissing a man. Evy pulled away from Rick's arms.

"No. Jon, help us here," Rick answered and pulled Evy into another kiss.

"Right. About what? How to kiss? It seems to me that you're doing very fine in that category," Jonathan said, and tried to play sick.

"Oh Jonathan! Bookshelves! You need to help us pull up every shelf in here," Evy said, and tried to pull the next shelf up by herself. Rick and Jonathan helped her and got the shelf up in no time.

In thirty minutes time, the library was still a mess but at least the shelves were up.

"Rick, old chap. Would you like to join me in a bar?" Jonathan asked, and tried to find his wallet. Rick looked at Jonathan and then Evy, who was placing books into the shelves.

"I think I'll stay here and keep Evy company," Rick said to Jonathan, and smiled to Evy.

"Suit yourself," Jonathan said, and disappeared from the room. Rick ran to Evy and lifted her to sitting position on one of the desks.

"What are you doing Rick? Put me down," Evy screamed.

"It's snuggling time," Rick told her, and tried to kiss her. Evy pulled away.

"You think that I'm one of those girls," Evy said, and tried to pull away from Rick's arms, but failed.

"I don't think that you're one of those girls, hon. I think you're beautiful," Rick said, and kissed Evy's cheek. Evy blushed.

"Thank you, sir. You're not that bad either," Evy told him with a grin. Rick nodded and kissed her passionately.

"So it's snuggling time, huh?" Evy asked when the kiss was broken. Rick nodded and lifted Evy down to a standing position.

"Okay then. But just five minutes. We really have work to do Rick," Evy said between kisses.

"Of course, hon. So just be quiet and kiss me. I don't want to waste any time," Rick said, and Evy stopped talking to kiss him.

"Jonathan Carnahan? Is that really you?" a man asked at the bar, where Jonathan was having a drink. Jonathan nodded and tried to remember who that man was. "Well, the years have been good to you, Jon," the man added and shook hands with Jon.

"Mark Grey? Is that really you?" Jon asked with big smile. The man nodded. Mark was Jonathan's old best friend. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Brazil or somewhere close by there," Jonathan said, and offered a drink to Mark.

"I was, but about two weeks ago I bought Cairo's prison," Mark said, and looked at Jonathan's reaction.

"Really? I was there about week ago. My sister saved a man's life," Jonathan said, and waved to the bartender.

"How can I help you sir?" the bartender asked.

"You should get me another drink, thank you very much," Jonathan said, and smiled to Mark.

"Evelyn saved somebody's life? Wow. By the way, is she free?" Mark asked, and smiled back to Jonathan.

"She is currently dating. Are you still crushing on her?" Jonathan asked seriously.

"No! Of course not. I just asked. He is probably some geek and a weak loser. His name is Ben, right? No, Lars," Mark laughed. Jonathan shook his head.

"He is really strong, a cool guy, really tough, so in love with my sister and his name is Rick. Oh, and he is not a loser. He is a master of guns. And he probably has a six pack or even more," Jonathan replied, and tried to really think what was wrong with Rick. He was absolutely perfect for his sister.

"Hey, let's go to the library and meet them. I'm sure Evy will love to see you," Jonathan said at last. Leaving the bar, they headed toward the library where Evy and Rick were having a lot fun together.

"Evy? Rick? Where are you guys?" Jonathan asked at door. "They are probably in the library. This is the hall, by the way. And there is the reading room and here is library," Jonathan added, and turned into the library where he saw Evy and Rick making out on Evy's desk.

"EVY! RICK! WE HAVE COMPANY!" Jonathan yelled angrily."Seriously, these two are always kissing or hugging. Or talking sweetly to each other," Jonathan whispered to Mark.

Evy and Rick moved away from each other as Evy was completely embarrassed by the sudden intrusion. "Mark?" Evy asked with a smile when she realized who the "company" was. Mark nodded and hugged Evy, which made Rick a little jealous, but he stayed where he was because this Mark was probably some friend of Jonathan's and meant no harm. And Evy would kill him later if he did anything stupid.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Brazil?" Evy asked. Mark started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Evy asked, and looked to Rick who himself looked uncomfortable.

"That's just exactly what Jon said. I run Cairo's prison," Mark told Evy, and glanced at Rick. He was exactly how Jon had described him.

"This is my boyfriend, Rick O'Connell," Evy said with a huge smile. They shook hands.

"So who are you, Mark?" Rick asked, trying to be nice to him but something was warning him about Mark.

"I'm Jon's ex best friend. And you are Evy's perfect boyfriend," Mark said, giving a grin to Evy.

"Ex? Mark old boy, you are my best friend," Jonathan said, and hugged Mark lightly. Evy smiled and took Rick's hand in hers, which made Rick smile.

"So who is this Mark? Some old boyfriend of yours?" Rick asked Evy when Jon and Mark had gone back to the bar. Evy laughed.

"Are you jealous, O'Connell?" Evy asked, punching Rick's arm lightly.

"No, I'm not. And call me Rick," Rick said angrily.

"Rick. Mark is not my old boyfriend. I don't even think that he's straight. He was always so girlish. I mean, when we played football, he always wanted to play house more than sports. That's the reason why he thought that he was Jonathan's ex best friend. He once kissed a guy… But he was drunk. I think..." Evy told Rick and kissed him softly. Rick was relieved. Mark was gay. No threat.

"Are you sure? Is Jonathan gay?" Rick whispered, and received a punch from Evy.

"No! He loves women. He just doesn't know that Mark is gay. Or how should I know if he's gay or not? We haven't talked in many years," Evy said, and punched Rick in the arm again.

"Ouch! What for?" Rick asked. Evy just looked at Rick with a you-know-what-for look and smiled to Jonathan who was now coming in library.

"Hello there again. Mark is such a great guy. What were you two doing?" Jonathan asked, with a grin. Rick looked to Evy, who was now smiling with a don't-say-anything smile.

"We were just talking about our date tonight. We decided to go to some cheap restaurant around here," Rick told Jonathan and grinned to Evy.

"Why? You've got money. Lots of money. Remember the treasures?" Jonathan said.

Rick nodded. "I don't think that we should go out tonight. At least, you haven't made your promise to me, darling," Evy said, kissing Rick's arm before she went back toward the bookshelves.

"Well, I have three hours left to make that promise come true, hon," Rick said, starting to give books to Evy, who was now on the ladder.

"Right. And what should I do?" Jonathan asked, but didn't get answer. Instead of being ignored, he departed to the bar once more to play some poker.

"See honey? We did it! It's all clean. Now can we go for dinner? I did my half of the contract. Now it's your turn," Rick said with huge grin to Evy, who was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rick asked with a smile.

"It's just nothing. You just look so funny," Evy laughed. Rick's hair was sticking up and messy. When Rick noticed it in a nearby mirror, he started laughing too.

"You have to brush your hair first. Then we can go," Evy told Rick, who was trying to do something to his hair with his hand.

"Fine. Do you have a brush with you?" Rick asked. Evy gave the brush to Rick."Thanks. Where did you get this?" Rick asked and started to brush his hair down.

"From my drawer in my librarian's desk," Evy said, and put her jacket on.

"Is it better now?" Rick asked carefully. Evy nodded. Rick took his jacket with them and locked the doors behind them before heading to dinner.

The restaurant was tiny, elegant, and romantic. Rick had reserved a table with the best seating in the entire restaurant." What do you want, sir?" the waiter asked when he approached their table.

"Hm. Pork and potatoes," Rick answered.

"How do you want your pork? Baked, half baked, or cruel?" the waiter asked in return.

"Baked, please," Rick answered, and smiled to Evy.

"And what about you miss?" the waiter asked Evy.

"I'll have a salad, please," Evy said, smiling to waiter. The waiter nodded and left to place the order in the kitchen.

"I can't believe that a week ago I didn't even know you. I didn't even know you existed," Rick said softly.

"Yeah. If Jonathan wasn't such a thief, we wouldn't have ever met. And you were in prison," Evy replied.

"I wouldn't be there anymore. I would probably be dead. If you hadn't saved me, I would definitely be dead," Rick said sadly. They were quiet for moment but then the food came and they started eating in silence.

"Let's forget that conversation. We're alive and together. We've got nothing to worry about," Rick said when they were outside and walking in street. Evy nodded. Rick took Evy in his arms and kissed her softly."Let's go to the garden. I'm sure it's beautiful."

They start walking to garden when Evy agreed. When they reached garden at last, Rick was becoming a little nervous. Evy didn't notice Rick's nervousness until he stopped walking suddenly.

"What's wrong? Is it bad?" Evy asked quietly.

"No, it's not bad…I hope," Rick said, pausing. He continued on.

"There is something I want to ask you," Rick began as Evy nodded carefully. "Evelyn Carnahan, will you marry me? I know it's really early for proposing, but I'm so sure about this, us," Rick asked with a huge smile.

Evy was really shocked. She started to cry.

"Oh honey. Did I make you cry?" Rick asked.

"Yes!" Evy said.

"Yes to that I made you cry or..." Rick asked quickly. Evy smiled widely.

"Yes, I will marry you Rick," Evy shouted and jumped into Rick's arms and kissed him.

"Was it a good dinner?" Jonathan asked when Rick and Evy had arrived home. Rick and Evy smiled and nodded together.

"Really good. Absolutely fantastic!" Rick said and kissed Evy.

"Jonathan! We're getting married!" Evy shouted and hugged her brother in her excitement.

"_What_? Really? Well, that was rather quick," Jonathan replied in slight surprise and hugged Evy again."Well, congratulations to the both of you. I'm going back to bar to tell everybody that my beloved sister is going to get married!" Jonathan added and hurried to grab his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fight

"Honey, what are you doing?" Rick asked when he entered the living room.

"Reading. What about you?" Evy asked with a smile. She couldn't believe that she was going to get married to Rick.

"I'm watching the most beautiful woman on earth," Rick said, and kissed Evy gently. "What are you reading?" Rick asked when he sat next to Evy on the couch.

"I'm reading about the Book of the Dead and Amun Ra. I can't believe that Jonathan actually lost them," Evy said angrily. It was tough for her to stay sane when she saw those books disappear.

"Can you stop reading for awhile?" Rick asked. Evy nodded and gave the book to Rick, who placed it on a nearby desk. "Now, can we discuss our wedding?" Rick asked happily.

"Where are we going to honeymoon?" Evy asked with a puppy face.

"You'll see," Rick answered, and kissed Evy's forehead gently.

"Oh! Can you just tell me? Please?" Evy begged.

"No! It won't be a surprise anymore," Rick laughed.

"Well, how do I know then what to pack?" Evy asked sweetly.

"I'll tell you what to pack, Evy. And your puppy face won't work on me, hon. Well, not now," Rick told Evy with sympathy.

"It will be simple if you just tell me!" Evy said angrily.

"I don't always like simple, hon," Rick said.

Now Evy was a little upset." Sometimes simple is the only way!" Evy yelled.

"Not this time!" Rick answered.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Evy asked sadly.

"No. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait," Rick answered.

"Well, I'm going to read about Imhotep then!" Evy yelled angrily.

"Imhotep!? Well, if you want to read about an asshole, then be my guest!" Rick yelled back.

"Fine!" Evy yelled.

"Fine!" Rick yelled back, and got up from couch.

"Fine!" Evy yelled back and got up too.

"Fine!" Rick yelled again, and walked away from the living room.

Rick walked to the bar where Jonathan was having a drink or two.

"Rick old chap! What can I order for you?" Jonathan asked and sat next to Rick.

"Something really strong," Rick answered, burying his face into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked and ordered whisky.

"We just had our first fight as an engaged couple," Rick answered, and took the glass of schnapps from the bartender.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears," Jonathan said, taking the whisky glass from the bartender. Rick shook his head and took another whisky glass too.

"Right, well, I'm going to home now. If I drink one more of these I'll probably past out. Bye," Jonathan said, and left the bar. Rick ordered two more glasses of whisky and four more schnapps.

Evy was trying to focus on her book but she couldn't stop thinking about Rick and their fight.

"Hello, my dear sister," Jonathan said when he entered the room where Evy was reading.

"Jonathan, have you seen Rick?" Evy asked sadly. Jonathan nodded.

"In the bar. He ordered lots of booze. He's upset about your fight. What did you say?" Jonathan asked softly.

"I said that I was going to read about Imhotep because he didn't tell me where we were going for our honeymoon," Evy told him and started crying.

"Shhhs. That was not smart. Do you want to know how nervous Rick was when Imhotep got you? He didn't sleep a wink. He was so afraid of losing you. Rick was afraid that Imhotep was going to kill you. So now when you say that name, he starts fearing that he might lose you," Jonathan told Evy and hugged her.

"I didn't know that. I'm such a jerk. So he's at the bar..." Evy said, and hugged her brother. Then Evy proceeded to walk along the street and to the bar where Rick was having a drink.

"Hi," Evy said, and sat next to Rick.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry," Rick said, and stopped drinking.

Evy nodded. "I'm sorry too. I didn't know how you felt about him. Jonathan told me," Evy said, and hugged Rick.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Or even drink," Rick laughed.

"Let's go home," Evy said, and kissed Rick. "And maybe you will have snuggling time," Evy whispered to Rick as they made their way out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Questions

"Good morning, Evelyn. Did you sleep well?" Mark asked from the kitchen.

"Morning. What are you doing here? Who let you in?" Evy asked sleepily.

"Jon let me in. But he had to go on a date," Mark answered, and poured some coffee in a mug.

"Date? I didn't know that he's dating," Evy said suspiciously. Mark offered some coffee to Evy. "Thanks. So he is really on a date. At ten in the morning?" Evy asked.

Mark nodded. "Where's that hunk of yours?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Rick? He said that he has some surprise for me and I'm supposed to meet him later," Evy answered, and drank some coffee.

"When do you meet?" Mark asked quickly.

"At four. Why you ask?" Evy asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe you and I could talk and do other things," Mark suggested.

"Okay then. Can I start asking?"

"Sure. Bring it on," Mark said cheerfully.

"Are you gay?" Evy asked carefully.

Mark almost choked on his coffee."What?! Me gay? No way!" Mark said angrily.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that you were gay," Evy explained.

"Were?! I have never been gay," Mark laughed.

"Sorry. Your turn," Evy said.

"Do you really love that hunk?" Mark asked quickly.

"Yes I do. Are you in love?" Evy asked softly.

"Yes. But that won't work out," Mark said, and smiled to Evy.

"Why not? She's taken?" Evy asked sadly. Mark nodded. "Well, you have to fight for her. She probably doesn't love him. She probably loves you," Evy said, and hugged Mark.

"You think so?" Mark asked. Evy nodded.

"Thanks! I'll do it tonight," Mark said. "I have to run. Bye!" he added as headed for the door.

"No problem," Evy smiled, starting to read a book.

"Hello hunky," Evy said, when she found Rick in a café.

"Hunky?" Rick laughed. Evy nodded. She sat beside him and offered some coffee. "Well, hello. You found me too easily," Rick laughed again.

Evy nodded and kissed him lightly. "I missed you. You missed a lot in the morning," Evy said.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Mark was in our kitchen and you're just going to love this one. Jonathan went on date! At ten in the morning! Mark and I talked and I discovered that he's not actually gay and that he's in love with some girl," she told him quickly.

Rick was not happy to hear about Mark. "Did he say who the girl was?" he asked seriously.

"No. I said that he must tell her what he feels," Evy answered, and thanked the waiter who gave her the drink.

"Um. Is that Mark over there?" Rick asked. Evy turned and saw Mark with a really big bunch of flowers.

"Yes, it is..." Evy said.

"EVY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Mark yelled loudly, and waved for Evy to come to the corner of the café where he was standing.

"I guess I should find out what's going on," Evy said to Rick, and walked to where Mark was.

"Evy! I love you!" Mark exclaimed, and very surprisingly, kissed her. Of course he didn't get an answer from that kiss, but he did receive a slap.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" Evy exclaimed hotly.

"I will fight for you! Stay here!" Mark whispered, and ran where Rick was sitting.

"What are you doing Mark!?" Evy screamed. She turned to look at what Mark was doing and saw him with _a gun_?

"OH MY GOD! RICK!" Evy screamed, and started to run toward Rick and Mark.

"Hello Rick. You are the only thing blocking my way to having Evy. So, I need to kill you," Mark said, and pulled the trigger.

"NOOO!" Evy screamed and closed her eyes.

"Oh shit!" Mark yelled, squeezing the trigger once more. There were no bullets. "Fuck!"

Rick stood and hit Mark hard while he was distracted by the empty gun. "I knew that you were not a good thing," Rick yelled between hits. Evy opened her eyes to see Rick throw Mark to the ground.

"Rick! Oh lord!" Evy exclaimed, kissing Rick passionately.

"Somebody call police!" Rick yelled to the café when the kiss ended. In five minutes, the police came and took Mark to the police station.

"Evy, we need to get out of here. I mean Egypt. Let's go to London. You said that you have a house there. And we can just stay there for awhile. I want to be sure that we are safe," Rick said, and kissed Evy gently. "We can still come here for holidays and that kind of stuff, but right now this is a really dangerous place for us. Especially when Mark is here," Rick added.

Evy nodded. She understood Rick's fears. Mark was totally insane so he would never stop.

"Jonathan. We're moving to London. It's the only way now," Evy told her brother, who was having a drink in the living room.

"And why may I ask?" he asked cheerfully. Evy sighed.

"Mark is insane. He tried to kill Rick because he loves me. He will never stop. So we are moving to London and forgetting this whole Mark situation," Evy told him.

Jonathan was shocked by the news and was oblivious to the fact that his sister had gone to pack her luggage for London. He never thought that Mark could maybe be insane. A minute later, Rick came to living room.

"I'm so sorry. I heard about the whole Mark thing," Jonathan said, and hugged Rick.

"Um. Don't hug me. I don't like it," Rick told Jonathan, who promptly stopped the hug.

"Right, okay. Good to see you alive," he said, and instead shook hands with him.

"It's good to be alive. Lucky he was a total idiot. He didn't load it. There were no bullets," Rick laughed.

Jonathan nodded. "I'm going to go to the bar to have the last night in Egypt for awhile," Jonathan said, and walked to bar.

Rick climbed up the stairs and found Evy packing in her room.

"Rick. Come here," Evy told him, and sat on her bed. Rick sat next to her. "I want us to… you know," Evy said, and immediately blushed.

Rick wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "I thought that you were one of those girls who waited for marriage," Rick said softly.

"Well, I'm not. I really want us to..." Evy said, and kissed Rick with that kind of passion, which surprised Rick. Rick nodded and carefully laid Evy to a lying position.

"I love you," Rick whispered into Evy's ear and carried her on the wings of love.

When Evy awoke the next morning, she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. The sun was shining through the window and next to her was naked Rick. Last night was some night. Evy got up and pulled a silk robe over her body. She watched Rick for a moment and then went to balcony. Rick woke up a little later when he didn't feel Evy's head on his chest. He panicked, but the panic disappeared when he saw her on the balcony. He pulled his pants on and walked to the balcony as well.

"Good morning," Rick said, and kissed Evy's shoulders.

"Morning. I can't believe that we're leaving today. In two hours," Evy said, and pulled Rick arms over her.

"Yeah. So um... did you like last night?" Rick asked carefully. Evy nodded. Rick was relieved.

"Hon. We need to get dressed. If we are going to leave in two hours then we need to hurry," he said, and walked back to the bedroom." I don't think that we'll need two hours to dress," Evy said, and followed Rick into the bedroom. Rick grinned and pulled Evy to the bed.

"Well, I had something else in mind," he laughed.

"Really? I guess we can practice some more for our wedding night," Evy said, and threw her robe to the floor.

"Evy and Rick! Get up! We need to go!" Jonathan yelled from the stairs.

"We are on our way!" Evy yelled back and put her shirt on. "Honey, your shirt is on backwards," Evy laughed.

"Thanks," Rick said, and kissed her quickly.

"Come _on_! We don't have much time!" Jonathan yelled again.

"He really needs patience," Rick said, and closed the door.

"We're here, Jonathan. Let's go," Evy said, and locked the front door behind them.

It was nine thirty when they arrived in London.

"Oh, just great. It's raining. It's always raining here," Jonathan said, and opened his umbrella. Evy and Rick did the same thing. Evy and Jonathan's home was in the center of London. They saw Big Ben and a London café on the way.

"This is it? This is our new home?" Rick asked suspiciously. Evy nodded. The house was a big mansion.

"It's probably very dirty inside. Nobody has been there since our parents died," Evy said, and took Rick's hand.

"Come on. Let's get inside," Jonathan said, and opened the door. The house was dirty, but it could be cleaned with enough time.

"Right. I get that room," Jonathan said, and pointed to the room in the corner.

"Evy, you'll have that room," Jonathan added and motioned toward the room upstairs.

"Jon. Rick and I will have the same room, right?" Evy asked, and smiled to Rick.

"If you want," Jonathan sighed, and went to his room.

"Let's go and check our room," Rick said. Evy nodded and they walked up the stairs together.

"Well, this is not too bad. There is double bed," Evy said, and closed door behind them. "It's all we need," Evy whispered, and kissed Rick gently.

"You've got that right," Rick said, pulling Evy onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meetings

"Good morning," Rick said when he entered the kitchen, where Jonathan was having coffee.

"Morning," Jonathan said, and looked at Rick. His hair was messy and sticking up. It looked as if he hadn't slept well.

"Morning. Can I get some coffee?" Evy asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Jonathan said, and started to make some more coffee. Evy's hair was too messy as well. Jonathan knew exactly what they were doing.

"Hi," Evy whispered to Rick.

"Hi," Rick whispered back, and kissed Evy quickly. Jonathan rolled his eyes. They were so in love that it was completely gross.

"Okay, lovebirds, we need to clean this house. So let's say that I take downstairs. You Rick, take upstairs. And Evy, you take the outside," Jonathan told them and looked outside. It was a sunny day. "And then when we are done, what if we go for supper to some restaurant?" Jonathan asked.

Evy and Rick nodded. "Right, let's start cleaning then, shall we?" Jonathan said, and proceeded to start cleaning his room and the downstairs part of the house.

"Can you help me clean upstairs?" Rick asked with a puppy face. Evy laughed.

"What? I will help you outside if you help me upstairs," Rick said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll help you. Let's go then," Evy said, and walked upstairs.

"Where do we start first?" Rick asked. Evy pointed to the door on the ceiling and smiled. "The attic? Are you serious?" Rick asked, and opened it. Evy nodded and started climbing the stairs leading up to the attic.

"Look, we just have to make it nice and neat here, and that's it. No vacuuming or wiping. Just moving things," Evy told him, and started to move things in one corner.

"Okay. So does it matter what I move?" Rick asked.

"No, it doesn't matter. Just do this job. And we are on our way to the library afterwards. That is where we need to vacuum," she told Rick, and kissed him quickly.

In five hours and twenty five minutes, the whole house was clean and in order. And the cleaners were exhausted. "I think I'll stay here. I don't have strength to walk now," Jonathan said, and slumped to the couch.

"Me neither. Can we just order some food?" Rick asked, and sat into an armchair.

"Well, I'm not tired, so I can go and buy some food and get it here," Evy suggested. Rick and Jonathan nodded. When Evy closed the front door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Evelyn? Is that you?" a blond woman asked.

"Susan? Do you still live here?" Evy asked, and hugged the woman.

Susan nodded. "I thought that you lived in Egypt. I was wrong. Again," she said sadly, and tried to smile to Evy.

"What do you mean?" Evy asked.

"You remember Jack?" she asked quietly. Evy nodded. "Well, he left me because I remembered our song wrong. He just left me because of that. I really think he was sheeting and he just got some excuse to leave me," she told her, and smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really need to go now, but what if we talk tomorrow in my house?" Evy asked, smiling. Susan nodded and walked away. When Evy entered the shop later, she realized that someone was following her. She looked back quickly and saw Mark. She panicked. Mark would hurt Rick if she ran back home.

"Sir? Could you do me a favour?" Evy asked the man who seemed trustful. The man nodded. "Thank you. Can you give a message to Rick O'Connell? He lives in the center of the city in a big mansion. Say that I saw Mark," Evy said, and smiled to man, who wrote it down and nodded.

"Thank you so much," Evy said, as Mark approached her.

"Mark? Why are you here?" Evy asked carefully.

"I'm taking you with me. And we will live a happy life together," Mark said, with a crooked smile.

Evy snorted. "I'll come with you if you don't hurt Rick," she demanded.

Mark nodded. "Jonathan can come see you, but not that man," he added. Evy nodded sadly. She really hoped that Rick had received the message.

There was a knock at the door. That was the sound of news for Rick and Jonathan.

"I'll get it," Rick said, hurrying to answer it.

"Hello. Are you Rick O'Connell?" the man asked. Rick nodded. "I got a message from some lady," the man added.

"What kind of lady? I mean, what did she look like?" Rick asked.

"She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Very pretty," the man said, and smiled.

"Evy. What was the message?" Rick asked, smiling.

"That she saw Mark," the man said carefully.

Rick's smile faded. "And when she said it, some guy approached her and left with her. And she began to cry," the man said sadly.

Rick was absolutely stunned. "Thanks. Did you see where they went?" Rick asked hopefully. The man nodded.

"He took her to an old warehouse," the man added.

Rick smiled. "Can you take us there? It's really important. That man is insane," Rick said. The man nodded.

"Jon! We need to go," Rick yelled, but then realized that Jonathan was next to him.

"Let's kill that bastard," Jonathan said, and walked outside with the other two.

"I'm sure about that one," Rick added, and locked the door.

"Mark! Why are we here? What are you going to do?" Evy asked.

Mark looked at Evy and smiled. "I'm going to marry you. So will you marry me?" Mark asked, and smiled widely.

"_No_! Can't you just get that? I love Rick. And I'm engaged to him. You can't propose to me," Evy said.

Mark kicked the wall. "How did you find me? How did you get away from the police?" Evy asked carefully.

Mark laughed. "I own the police. I followed you to London. I was in the same plane with you," Mark said, laughing again.

Evy was really puzzled. "I thought that you own Cairo's prison, not police," Evy said, and it was then she saw Rick's head through the window. Evy almost ran to him, but realized that if she ran there that Mark would surely hurt him.

"I have money. And when you have a prison you have police," Mark laughed and sat on a chair next to the door.

"Evy saw me. She knows that we are coming. Thank you very much for taking us here," Rick said to the man, and shook hands with him.

"No problem," the man said, and walked away.

"Are you ready? He's sitting next to the door, so you'll go in by the door, and I'll go in by the window to shoot that bastard," Rick said, and loaded the gun.

"I like your plan. So do we count to four?" Jonathan asked.

Rick nodded. "Four," Rick said nervously.

"Three," he added, and checked the window to see what the situation was like inside.

"Two," Rick said, and took another gun from his clothing ensemble. Jonathan looked at Rick and nodded.

"One," he said, and ran to the window again.

"ZERO!" Rick yelled, and jumped through the window at the same time when Jonathan kicked the door in. Mark didn't have any clue about the attack so he was completely unarmed.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Jonathan exclaimed, and hugged Evy when Rick was about to shoot Mark in the foot.

"Rick... what are you going to do?" Evy asked.

"I'm going to shoot this bastard," Rick said, aiming at Mark.

"Rick, stop it!" Evy exclaimed.

"Why? He never stops! He always follows us!" Rick shouted, and held his guns pointed at Mark.

"We can take him to a good prison. Don't kill him. He doesn't deserve it!" Evy said, and took Rick's guns and gave them to Jonathan.

Rick nodded and kissed Evy passionately. "Let's go and take this guy to prison," Rick said, and kissed Evy again which made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Planning

"Did you sleep well, hon?" Rick asked when Evy entered the kitchen. Evy nodded. It had been one month since Rick had saved Evy from Mark.

"Can we plan our wedding now? There are two weeks until our wedding," Evy said, sitting in a chair.

Rick nodded and smiled to her.

"What kind of music do you want at our wedding?" Evy asked, and drank her juice.

"Something catchy," Rick answered.

"What is "catchy" music?" Evy asked, smiling.

"Something that makes you want to dance," Rick said, and started humming.

"All right. So catchy music," Evy said, and looked at her list for the next item. "Next is food," Evy said, and smiled.

"You take care of that," Rick said.

"Why?" Evy asked suspiciously.

"Because it's your dream wedding. You're the princess," Rick said, and kissed Evy.

"So everything is fine by you?" Evy asked, with a smile. Rick nodded. "Even if our cake was made out of pure shit?" Evy asked seriously.

"Yeah, but I hardly think that shit cake is in your dream wedding," Rick laughed.

"What if it is?" Evy asked seriously.

"Well, then I'm going to eat shit cake and kiss you with my shit filled mouth," Rick laughed.

"That would be gross," Evy said, and made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, so I think that shit cake is out of the question," he said, and pulled Evy onto his lap.

"Definitely," she said, and kissed him. "Then we need the place," Evy continued.

"I think we should pause temporarily and go upstairs," Rick said, and nuzzled Evy's neck.

"I like that," Evy said, and ran upstairs without him.

"Hey! Not fair!" Rick yelled and followed after her.

"So can we now discuss the place?" Evy asked in bed.

"Evy! Can't you just leave it be for awhile?" Rick asked.

"I'll leave it be when we have planned this out. I promise," Evy said, and used her puppy dog face. Rick nodded. Evy was happy for her victory.

"I want something beautiful," Rick said, smiling.

"Mister O'Connell wants something beautiful?" Evy wondered aloud.

"Well, I have something beautiful," Rick said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You," he said, and kissed Evy.

"So what else is beautiful?" she asked, with a big blush.

"Your garden," he said, and sat up.

"My garden?" Evy asked, and sat up too.

"Yeah. It's beautiful and close to the party place," he said, and pulled a pair of pants on.

"Well, that's right, but the garden?" Evy said, and started getting dressed too.

"Why not?" Rick asked, smiling.

"Our wedding is in my garden then," Evy said, and smiled back.

"Great. Let's go for lunch. What would you say about that restaurant where we ate at that night when I proposed to you?" he asked, and pulled her close to him.

"Sounds lovely," she said, and hugged him.

"Let's go then, future Mrs. O'Connell," he said.

"I like the sound of it, Mr. O'Connell," she said, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Day Before the Wedding

"WAKE UP!" Jonathan yelled to Rick and Evy.

"What? Is the house on fire?" Rick asked sleepily.

"No! You guys will see each other tomorrow. That's our family tradition. So say bye bye to Evy," Jon said, and pulled Rick out of bed.

"Bye!" Rick said sleepily.

"Bye," Evy said, and looked at the clock. It was almost twelve.

"Shit!" Evy said to herself, and jumped out of bed. "Shit!" she repeated. She was so late. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" she yelled, and almost fell down the stairs in her haste.

"Susan. Oh thank god. I thought that I was late," she managed to say.

"You are. Your appointment is over. I tried to do everything, but I failed," Susan said. Evy was disappointed. "But don't worry. I've got my friend here and she's a good hairdresser," Susan added, and smiled to her.

"Oh thanks. I'm getting married tomorrow. And I'm so nervous," Evy admitted.

Susan smiled. "And it's your bachelorette party," she added.

"My what?" Evy laughed.

"You heard it. Men, booze, and girlfriends!" Susan laughed.

"I don't know..." Evy said smiling.

"You don't have to know! I know. The world knows! Let's go to my friend's house and get your hair done," she said, and pulled Evy to walk with her.

"So Rick, old boy, today is your final day as a single man," Jonathan said, and gave Rick some juice.

"And I love it," Rick said, and drank the juice.

"And tonight is your bachelor party. But there is not going to be any women because it's my sister who is the bride," Jonathan said seriously.

"Of course not. But I don't want to have a hangover on my wedding day either," Rick laughed.

"Yes. That's why we'll go to my club and spend an evening there."

Rick looked at Jonathan and tried to hold a laugh. "Your club? What club?" he asked.

"I'm a member of a British club. It's a good club," Jonathan said proudly.

"Okay. We'll go to your club then," Rick said, and smiled to Jonathan.

"This is an absolutely amazing haircut. Thanks, Jenny," Evy said, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a beautiful bun and curly.

"We need to go now," Susan said, and pulled Evy outside.

"What? Where are we going?" Evy asked.

"To your bachelorette party. It's almost six."

"Okay. Don't push, I can walk by myself too," she laughed.

"Now, Rick, it's time," Jonathan said, and jumped up from his chair.

"Time for what?" Rick asked, and got up too.

"Your party in the club! Let's go!" Jonathan yelled, and pushed Rick outside.

"There is our table!" Susan yelled, and walked to the table where there were a couple of Evy's friends. "Bartender! This woman has her bachelorette party and we need booze! But not too much! She can't have a hangover tomorrow," Susan said, and gave a tip to the bartender.

"Okay. And congratulations to the miss," the bartender said, and smiled to Evy.

"Thanks," Evy said, and sipped her glass of schnapps.

"So Evy, this is your last chance to flirt with a guy. So, there is a good looking man," Susan said, and pointed to a blonde man at the bar table.

"No! I'm not going to flirt with some stranger!" Evy yelled.

"Okay then. HEY! YOU THERE AT THE BAR TABLE! COME HERE!" Susan yelled even louder, and got the man's attention.

"Me?" the man yelled back. Susan nodded and the man came over to her.

"Who are you?" Susan asked, and smiled to Evy.

"I'm Henry. Why are you asking?" the man said, and looked suspicious.

"Now, Evy, you know this man and you can flirt with him," Susan said, and smiled widely.

Evy was absolutely embarrassed. Henry smiled widely.

"But I have to warn you. Evy is going to get married tomorrow, so she can't offer you anything else than flirting," Susan said, and Henry's smile faded as he walked away.

Evy and Susan started laughing. "He wanted more than flirting!" Susan laughed.

"Here are your other drinks," the bartender said, and gave everyone six schnapps, three large glasses of whisky, two liquor glasses, and three beer bottles.

"Let's start this party!" Evy yelled, and started to drink some beer.

"I wonder what Evy is doing right now," Rick said to Jonathan, who played chess with some other club member.

"She's probably reading a book or something," Jonathan said, and moved his queen.

"At her bachelorette party? I don't think so. So what am I doing here? I don't know any of these people," Rick said, and took a random book from a table.

"Well, you go and chat. But if you see any women who work here and ask for me, don't tell 'em that I'm here," Jonathan said, with a grin.

"All right," Rick said, and started meandering around.

"I'm so drunk! And that's not good. I have my wedding tomorrow!" Evy slurred.

"Let's take you home," Susan said, and started to pull her outside.

"Rick, old boy, let's go home now. I think that Evy has gone there already so it's no danger," Jonathan said, as they went to their car

"Is that Jonathan's car?" Susan slurred.

"Yes! Rickisthere," Evy slurred very quickly.

"What did you say?" Susan asked, and sat on the fence.

"I said that Rick is there," Evy laughed, and waved to the car.

"Hi!" Evy yelled when they got out. Rick started to laugh.

"Did you have fun?" Rick asked, and caught Evy from her waist before she fell off the fence. Evy nodded and laughed.

"Right. Rick, you take Evy to bed and I'll take Susan," Jonathan said, and helped Susan to her feet. Rick nodded.

"Bye!" Susan yelled.

"Bye!" Evy slurred. "God, I missed you there," Evy added, and tried to kiss Rick but failed.

Rick laughed heartily. "How much booze did you have?" Rick asked, and placed Evy to bed.

"A little," Evy slurred, and laughed.

"So you had a good time?" Rick asked smiling. Evy nodded and pulled her shirt off.

"Did you have a good time?" Evy asked smiling.

"Well, I read a book," Rick said, and smiled at Evy's reaction.

"Read a book? You had a miserable time," Evy laughed.

"Well, tomorrow will be much better than this one," Rick said, and took Evy's boots and socks away.

"I'm not tired! I want to party!" she yelled, and pulled Rick into a wet kiss.

"You need sleep," Rick said, and covered Evy with a blanket.

"Okay. Can you sleep next to me?" Evy asked sleepily. Rick nodded and undressed.

"Goodnight," Rick said, and went to bed.

"Goodnight," Evy said, and placed her head to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Wedding

When Rick awoke, he saw that Evy was already up. "How are you feeling?" Rick asked quietly, if Evy was feeling hung over.

"I feel fine. I don't have a hangover, so, you can speak normally," Evy laughed, and went to shower. "By the way, Jon is waiting for you in his room," she added from the shower.

"Okay. See you at the altar," Rick said, and hurried off to Jonathan's room.

"Oh! You showed up! Good. Now go get dressed in your suit. I'll go and check the garden," Jonathan said, and walked away.

The suit was new and clean. The jacket and pants were black, the shirt was white, and the tie was black as well. The suit was completely tailored for Rick.

"Okay. The garden is great and now we need to talk," Jonathan said when he came back to the room. Rick nodded and sat down. "Okay. If you ever hurt my baby sister, I will pay someone a lot of money and order him to hurt you badly," Jonathan said, and smiled to Rick.

"That will never happen," Rick said, and hugged Jonathan.

"I thought that you didn't like hugging," Jonathan said, and smiled widely.

"The wedding changes things. Now go and check on your sister," Rick said. Jonathan nodded and walked upstairs.

"You look so beautiful," Jonathan said when he entered Evy's room. Evy was completely ready for the ceremony in her dress.

"Thanks. Is everything ready?" Evy said, smiling. Jonathan nodded and hugged his baby sister.

"I have to go and tell Rick that he should go to the altar. I'll come right back," Jonathan said, and ran downstairs.

"Rick, you need to go to the altar now. Evy is ready," Jonathan yelled from the door.

Rick nodded and walked to the garden.

"Right. Let's stay here for awhile and let them wait," Jonathan said, and drank some water. Evy nodded and sat down, playing nervously with her hair.

"It's going to be just fine. He won't say no," Jonathan said, and hugged Evy.

"Can we just go there now? I want to be married," Evy said, smiling.

"Sure. Let's go then," Jonathan said, and righted his tie.

When the music started playing, Rick had butterflies in his stomach. And when he saw Evy in her white dress, he almost fainted. When Evy saw Rick in his suit, she wasn't sure if she was able to walk. Evy walked toward Rick and took his hand, but he was having a lot of trouble trying to keep his hands off of her. The priest talked for a long time, but neither Rick nor Evy were really listening. They just looked at each other lovingly.

"Will you, Evelyn Carnahan, take Richard O'Connell to be your husband and love him for the rest of your life, until death do you part?" the priest asked, and looked at Evy.

"I will," Evy said, and smiled widely.

"Will you, Richard O'Connell, take Evelyn Carnahan to be your wife and love her for rest of your life, until death do you part?" he asked again, now looking at Rick.

"I will," Rick said, and smiled at Evy.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, and smiled at them. Rick looked at Evy and kissed her gently.

"Now it's time for the O'Connell couple to have their first dance," Jonathan shouted, and smiled to them. Rick and Evy walked to the dance floor and surprisingly, Rick started to dance very well.

"I didn't know that you could dance," Evy said when he pulled her close to him.

"Baby, I'm full of surprises," he whispered with a low voice, which made Evy laugh. The party was simple and happy.

"Now excuse us because we're going upstairs," Rick said, and lifted her into his arms and started to walk upstairs.

"Rick, you don't have to carry me!" she shouted, and laughed.

"Yeah I don't, but it's a tradition," he said, and placed her gently on the bed.

"Now Mrs. O'Connell, it's going to be one hell of a night. And there is not going to be any sleeping," Rick grinned.

"Oh really? Well, I think I can handle it," Evy said, and kissed Rick passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Honeymoon

"Can you now tell me where we are going?" Evy asked when she and Rick were entering the cab.

"We are going to Paris," Rick told her, smiling.

Evy gasped. "Really? I've always wanted to visit there!" Evy said, and kissed him deeply. Rick grinned when Evy ended the kiss.

"Are we going there by boat?" Evy asked when she saw the port. Rick nodded and got out from the cab and opened Evy's door.

"Thank you," Evy said, smiling.

"Anytime. But I want some kind of reward later," Rick grinned.

Evy nodded and took the bags out of the trunk. "Let me take the bags, hon," Rick said, and took the bags from Evy's hands.

"Thank you. How long does our trip last?" Evy asked.

"Two days I guess. I really don't know. Our cabin is number four," Rick said, and walked up the ramp to the boat.

Rick and Evy's cabin was perfect for the newly married. Rick placed the bags on the floor and started unpacking them.

"You took _guns_ to our honeymoon?" Evy asked, puzzled when she saw Rick's gun pack.

"Not guns. Just one," Rick said, showing his charming grin. Evy sighed. "I have to take care of our safety," Rick added, and pulled Evy into his arms.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry," Evy said when he tried to pull her into bed.

"Sure," Rick said, pausing in midair.

When they came to the boat's restaurant, they ordered their food and sat at one of the tables. "See that girl over there?" Evy asked quietly.

Rick looked in the direction where Evy was looking and nodded confusedly. "She's waiting for when I leave and she can come here and flirt with you," Evy said, with a little jealousy.

"How you know?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"I know those looks. Trust me," Evy said, and drank her water.

"How you know those looks?" Rick asked, suspiciously.

"I have seen those looks before when I was in a café with Susan. And a random guy came and flirted with her and even tried to get her to bed but she didn't go," Evy said, and glanced at the girl again.

"Well, let's crush her thoughts," Rick grinned, and leaned closer to Evy. When they kissed, the girl who had been looking at Rick with 'that' eye walked away from restaurant (making Evy smile).

"She walked fast," Rick laughed against Evy's lips. Evy laughed and started to eat her food. "I bet we won't hear from her anymore," Rick said, and started eating too.

"Je vous aime," Rick whispered when they were leaving the restaurant. Evy was amazed that Rick actually spoke French.

"I think it's time for your reward," she said, and pulled Rick into their room.

"Finally!" Rick smiled, and kissed her deeply.

When they arrived in Paris, they were absolutely amazed by all the beauty. Their hotel was an old castle and they got the best suite with the least amount of money. The suite was really big and it had a view of the Eiffel Tower, which was really beautiful. During the first week they stayed in their room, mostly in bed, but during the next week, Evy wanted to go and see some sightseeing and of course Rick had no objections. When she saw the Eiffel Tower, she instantly wanted visit it.

"Can we go up there?" Evy asked, and showed her puppy dog face to Rick. He nodded in reply. She really loved Paris he could see. When they were on top of the tower, Evy started to feel sick.

"Rick, I feel terrible. Can we go back down?" Evy asked.

"Sure. You look pale. You want some water?" Rick asked, offering her his water.

"No, thank you. If I drink and then puke, it's not going to be good," Evy said, and tried to get down as quickly as possible.

"You feel any better?" Rick asked when they were at ground level. Evy nodded, smiled at him with the sweetest smile of hers, and kissed him lightly.

"It was just some vertigo," Evy said, and hugged him tightly. Rick nodded and they went back to their love chamber.

"Oh god!" Evy shouted when she ran to the bathroom and left Rick naked in bed.

"What happened?" Rick asked when he ran to bathroom too and took Evy's hair from her face when she puked. "I hope I wasn't that bad!" Rick laughed. Evy managed to say no between her puking.

"You really need to go to the doctor, hon," Rick said when she cleaned her face of puke.

"No! Do I really have to go?" Evy asked, and drank some water so that she didn't taste the puke anymore.

"Yes. I really want you to go there. I insist it!" Rick said, and pulled a robe over her body.

"Okay. But you can't come with me," Evy said, and went back to the bed.

"Why?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"Because _you_ are going to organize something special for tonight," Evy said, and smiled a playful smile at Rick.

"Okay, but you need to go to the doctor right this second," Rick said, and gave her clothes to wear. Evy nodded and dressed quickly, and then she was on her way to the doctor.

"Evelyn Ononnel," the French doctor said, with difficulty.

"It's O'Connell," Evy correct him.

"My mistake. I don't speak very good English," the doctor explained, and sat in his chair and waved for Evy to sit next to him. "So we'll take a few tests and it should tell us in ten minutes if you are sick," he said, and smiled at Evy.

"Okay. I'm ready," Evy said, and followed the doctor to the testing room. When the tests were completed, she went downstairs for coffee.

"Evelyn O...O'Con... Well, you there," the doctor said, happily. "One test came back positive," he said, and smiled at her.

"Is it bad?" Evy asked, tensing up.

He shook his head and smiled again. "You're pregnant. And you're in your fourth week. Congratulations," he said, and shook her hand. She smiled weakly. She was really shocked about her pregnancy news. What would Rick say?

She left the hospital and returned to the hotel _really_ nervous.

"There you are," Rick said, and placed a candle on a desk. The suite was really beautiful and romantic. He pulled Evy into a deep kiss and then into another, but this time it was much more passionate. Evy shivered when he kissed her.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked when he felt her shivering.

"The doctor said that..." Evy said, shyly. Rick was scared. What if she was going to die?

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she whispered, and sat on the bed.

"WHAT!? How!? When!?" Rick asked, stunned.

"I think you know exactly how and when," Evy laughed.

"Yeah. Are you sure?" Rick asked, and sat on the bed too.

"I'm sure. I'm on my fourth week," Evy added, and looked for Rick's reaction. He was completely shocked and unmoving. "Are you mad?" Evy asked quietly, and glanced at Rick. Rick looked at Evy and took his hand to her belly.

"No. You're going to give me a child. Our child," Rick said, and kissed her gently. Evy was really happy for Rick's reaction. He wasn't mad. He loved it. They would become a family.

"Now you must say yes to my rules. One, you must not work over five hours at the museum. Two, you must tell me whatever you want and I will get that for you so don't be shy. And don't stress yourself at all. Okay?" Rick asked, smiling. Evy nodded and they spent a wonderful night together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Homecoming

It was their last day in Paris and they were going to enjoy it outdoors. They ate French food and Rick drank wine, but Evy couldn't because of the baby. They went to the Arc de Triomphe and some museums, mostly because Evy dragged him to them. And then it was the day when they had to go to home and tell the news to everyone.

"I love Paris, Rick. Can we come back here sometime?" Evy asked when they looked back at the city. They would not come back for awhile.

"Sure. Hon, be careful on these stairs!" Rick said, worriedly. Evy glanced at Rick. Ever since she told him that she was pregnant, he was cautious about everything she did.

"Rick, I can see them and I think I can handle it! I'm not invalid!" she laughed, and entered the boat by those 'dangerous' stairs.

"You're not invalid _yet_," he muttered, but Evy heard it and punched him hard. "I was just kidding, hon!" Rick added, and put himself in front of her and kissed her quickly.

"It wasn't a good joke," she said, and tried to play hurt but failed and started to laugh.

"Not good? You're laughing!" Rick said, and opened their cabin's door. Evy walked into the bathroom and started to undress.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked when he heard the noises coming from the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower," Evy said, and turned the shower on.

"RICK!" Evy screamed, which made Rick panic.

"EVY!?" he yelled, and ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her in the shower alone.

"I got soap in my eyes!" Evy yelled. Rick started to laugh. "Don't laugh! Help me!" Evy yelled again and tried to flush her eyes, but she didn't find the handle to the shower.

"Okay. That's just funny, hon," Rick said, and entered the shower to help her.

"It's not funny, Rick! It burns!" she yelled when he turned the water on again.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but that's kind of your own fault," he said, and washed her hands first.

"It's okay. Please help me, Rick!" she cried.

"Let me wash your eyes. It will hurt a little," he said.

"Please be gentle," she cried when he started to wash her eyes slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Rick asked when he splashed water on her eyes.

"Yes. But it's the only way to get rid of it," she cried.

"I don't want you to be blind, so I'll do this quickly," he said, and scrubbed her eyes faster. "Can you open your eyes?" he asked when there wasn't any soap left.

"Yes. Thank you, darling," she said, and kissed him deeply.

"No problem," he said, and got out of the shower and was about to go back to the bedroom until he heard her voice.

"Rick?" Evy asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, and turned in her direction.

"Come here," she told him and smiled playfully.

"In the shower?" Rick asked, smiling. Evy nodded and smiled widely. "Are you done?" he asked when he walked toward her.

"No…" she said, seductively.

"Oh! I'm coming right away, honey!" he said, and started to undress.

"Do you need help?" she laughed when he fell to the floor.

"No. Look, I'm ready!" he said, and entered the shower. "Now, let's wash your body," he added when he turned the water back on.

"Here's some soap," she said, and offered him a piece of soap.

"I don't need soap. I have my magic hands," he said, and kissed her slowly.

"Yeah," she managed to say between kisses.

When they arrived in London, Jonathan was waiting at the port with his car. "Hello there!" Jonathan said, hugging Evy tightly. He was clearly unaware of their news.

"I missed you," Evy said when he let go.

"You really missed him?" Rick asked, quietly.

"No. I didn't even think about him," she whispered, and smiled at Jonathan. Rick smiled, placed the bags in the trunk, and sat next to Evy in the back.

"So what did you do?" Jonathan asked as he drove. Evy and Rick looked at each other and smiled widely. "Besides that!" Jonathan added quickly.

"Well, we saw the Eiffel Tower and some museums. I also visited a hospital in Paris," Evy said, and smiled at Rick.

"A HOSPITAL!?" Jonathan yelled, stopping the car to avoid driving off the road.

"Yes. Jonathan, I'm pregnant," she said, and held hands with Rick.

"PREGNANT!? YOU HAVE BEEN A MONTH MARRIED AND YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he yelled again, looking to blame one of them. Evy looked at Jonathan and smiled. "Well… congratulations!" he said, and rubbed her cheek gently as he started the car again.

"That went well," Rick said, and kissed her lightly.

"Yeah. I'm so happy, guys!" she said, and started to cry.

"Here starts the mood swings," Jonathan said, and smiled at Rick who was comforting Evy by rubbing her back gently.

When they arrived at their house, Evy was happy again and a little embarrassed about her mood swings. "Look, there's Susan!" Jonathan said, and waved to her.

"Evy! You're back!" Susan yelled, and ran to hug her.

"Yeah. How are you?" Evy said when she hugged her back.

"I'm fine. Now tell me everything!" she whispered to her and grinned.

"Well, um... let's talk inside," Evy said, and walked with Susan inside the house. "Paris was great! It was so romantic and beautiful," Evy said, smiling.

"Sounds perfect! So tell me some details," she grinned.

Evy smiled and thought of what she could say. "I'm pregnant!" she replied, smiling even wider.

"_What_? You're supposed to practice child making, not get pregnant!" she said seriously, but started to laugh. Evy started to laugh too. "I was just kidding, but that was fast, really fast," she added, and hugged her again.

"Does she know?" Rick asked when he entered the house. Evy nodded and smiled at Rick and then to Susan. She was so happy that she didn't quite know what to do!

"I have to go, bye!" Susan said, and left.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked when Evy started walking upstairs.

"To the library," she said, smiling.

"You know, when you're closer to the due date, you can't go and climb book shelves," Rick said, and followed his wife.

"I know, but now I can so I'm going to get every book I want to read down here," she said, and climbed to the first tallest shelf. Rick shook his head. It was going to be long nine months with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Last Day

"Rick!" Evy yelled from the bedroom. He didn't answer.

"_Rick!_" she yelled again, but she didn't get answer again so she got up from the bed uneasily. Her stomach was _really_ big. She didn't even see her feet. It was the last week of her pregnancy and she was happy about it. Her ankles were swollen and tender, so her walking was painful, but she had to go. When she arrived slowly to the library, she heard the door open. She took a book from a desk and tried to run back to bed as quickly as she possibly could while being pregnant, but she nearly crashed into Rick. He was carrying some large package.

"Evy? What are you doing here? I said that you had to stay in bed!" Rick said worriedly, steadying her in case she fell.

"I yelled for you, but you weren't here! I just got my book. Where were you anyway?" Evy asked, and looked suspiciously at Rick. He started to lead her back to the bedroom.

"You have another woman, don't you? I'm too ugly for you, aren't I?" she cried.

"_Evy!_ I don't have another woman! I was shopping for you, because you wanted chocolate and strawberries. And you aren't ugly at all. I love you, and please wait if I'm somewhere else before you go and almost fall. I don't want _anything_ to happen to you or the baby," Rick said, and kissed her cheek lightly.

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I just..." Evy said, and went toward the bed.

"I'll never leave you. And don't be sorry. You can yell at me. You are giving me a baby and you're having mood swings," he laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. But I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Rick nodded. "Now while I'm here, can I get something for you?" he said, and placed the package on the floor beside her.

"Yes. Can you get me some juice?" she asked, smiling. Rick nodded and left for the kitchen.

"And can you get me another pillow?" she added, fixing her position on the bed.

"Yeah. What kind of juice do you want?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Apple," she answered quickly.

"There you go, hon. You surely like apple this week," he laughed, returning to the bedroom. Last week, all she had wanted was orange and now this week it was apple. Evy glared at him and took the pillow from his hand.

"Anything else, hon?" he asked, and was prepared to run downstairs. Evy nodded and waved for him to come closer. Rick grinned and kissed her slowly.

"That was what you wanted, right?" he asked when the kiss was broken. Evy nodded and smiled widely.

"Rick? Are you awake?" Evy asked quietly.

Rick growled and sleepily looked at her. "What about Alexander?" Evy asked, smiling.

Rick looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"For our baby's name if it's a boy," she answered.

"Oh! Yeah, I like the sound of that. Alex for short," he replied.

"Great. Now let's go rest," Evy said, and instantly fell asleep. They slept for four hours until Evy awoke suddenly.

"Rick," she whispered. No answer.

"_Rick!_ Wake up!" she said, a little louder. Still no answer.

"_Rick!_ Wake up!" she shouted, and shook him. Rick groaned and looked at her half asleep.

"I think my water broke," she said, nervously. Now Rick was fully awake.

"_What_!? Are you sure?" he asked, panicking. Evy nodded and Rick jumped off of the bed and helped her to her feet.

"We had better get going now," Evy said, and started walking down the stairs.

"Jonathan! We're going to the hospital!" Rick yelled, opening the front door.

"Why?" Jonathan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The baby is coming. Who the hell is she?" Rick asked when he realized that a blonde girl was standing next to Jonathan.

"She's uh… Daisy. Well, good luck with that old mum," he said when they went to the car.

"My wife is in labor," Rick said to a nurse when they entered the hospital.

"Take a seat," the nurse said.

Rick gave the nurse a look of disbelief. "My wife is in _labor_! So can you _help_ her?"

The nurse looked at him and stopped what she was doing. "Sure. Who's the doctor?" she asked, and smiled at Evy.

"George Campel," Evy said, and smiled at Rick.

"George! There is your patient," the nurse shouted.

"Mrs. O'Connell, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" she yelled with pain. George nodded and took them to one of the hospital rooms.

"Push, hon," Rick said, and wiped her tears away from her face.

"I don't have enough strength!" she cried.

"You have enough, honey," Rick said, and tried to smile comfortingly.

"I see the head! One more push, Mrs. O'Connell!" the doctor said, and Evy looked at Rick.

"I'll kill you if I need to push more than once!" she said seriously.

"Just one more push. I swear," the doctor said, and smiled at her. Evy pushed one last time and the room filled with Evy and the baby's crying.

"Congratulations, O'Connells, you have a baby boy," the doctor said, and gave the baby to Evy once he had been cleaned and blanketed.

"He has your nose, luckily," Evy managed to say.

"Yeah. He's just as beautiful as you are," Rick said, and kissed her gently.

"He looks like an Alex. And he has your eyes too," Evy said, smiling.

"Yeah. Now, honey, you need sleep. Let me take him and you can sleep," Rick said, and took Alex into his arms. Evy nodded and in about a minute she was asleep and dreaming about her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Problems

The baby cried. He always cried.

"Rick, would you get that?" Evy muttered, and shook him a little bit.

"Okay. What if he's hungry?" he asked, and got up.

"Well, he ate two hours ago, so I hardly believe that," she managed to say before she fell asleep.

"Hey there. What's wrong, huh?" Rick said, and took Alex into his arms. Alex stopped crying and smiled a little at him, which in turn made Rick smile widely. And then he started to cry again. "Please stop that," Rick said, and hushed him. Then Rick noticed that Alex's diaper was soft and wet.

"Oh, shit!" Rick said, and placed Alex into his cot for Evy.

"Honey..." Rick said, and shook her a bit.

"What?" she said, sleepily.

"He needs a diaper change," he said.

Evy looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "Well, go and change it then," she told him, and went back to sleep. God, men were sometimes hopeless.

"Me? I can't… I don't know how," he said, waking her again.

"Rick! I need to sleep! It's your child too! Remember?" she snapped.

Rick nodded and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, hon. Sleep now. I think I can manage it," he said, and took Alex from his cot to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Yuck!" Rick whispered when he ripped the diaper off. "How can your mother do this?" he said, and threw it into the trash. He managed to change the diaper before Alex started to cry again. Rick went to the library with him and tried to get him to sleep, but when he finally went to sleep, Rick was too tired to move from his chair and decided to sleep there.

When Evy woke the next morning, she was a little worried when she didn't find Rick in bed. She started to look for both father and son. When Evy entered the library, she started to laugh. Alex was awake but Rick was asleep. She went over to them and took Alex from his arms. Rick suddenly awoke.

"Go to bed and continue your sleep. I'll take care of Alex," she said, and kissed him softly. He muttered something, but went to the bedroom.

"What if we go to the park?" she said, and smiled at Alex. The day was sunny, bright, and warm. It was perfect for going to the park.

"Miss, can you help me? These are heavy," a man said, who was carrying fruit boxes.

"Sure," she said.

"They need to be carried there," the man said, and pointed to the street. Evy nodded, placed Alex into the stroller, pushed it to a safe place, and then helped the man. She carried the boxes to the street, but as she was turning, she felt a gun digging into her back.

"Hello, sweetie," a familiar voice whispered into Evy's ear. _Mark_.

"Mark?" she whispered, afraid.

"Yeah. Now, will you be a good girl and take your baby with us? Oh, and I will be behind you with my gun ready," Mark said, and pushed Evy in Alex's direction. Evy pushed the stroller into the street and looked at Mark, who was looking at Alex and smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

Mark looked at her and started to get closer. "I'm here to take back something that belongs to me," he said, and lowered his gun into his pocket.

That was when Evy got an idea. "I love you," she lied, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I love you too," Mark said, and kissed her cheek.

Evy almost puked when he touched her, but managed to smile. "We don't need that," she said, taking his gun out of his pocket and throwing it far from them. Mark laughed and kissed her lips, which made her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm just so happy!" she lied, and thought of what she would do now. "Do you want me to go your house?" she asked, and smiled at him. Mark smiled and nodded.

"You go first. I want it to be exciting," she said, and pushed him away from her. Mark nodded and walked to the house. Evy ran to the gun and placed it behind her back as she walked to the strange house.

"Mark?" she asked, once in the house.

"Yeah? I'm in here," Mark said.

Evy walked to where the voice was coming from and saw Mark in bed smiling. Evy then pulled the gun out from behind her back and tugged on the trigger.

When she pulled the trigger, nothing happened and she was terrified. "I…I knew that it wasn't loaded. I thought that this would make things more exciting," she lied smiling, hoping that Mark would believe it.

"You're dangerous. I like it," he said, and walked toward her.

"What if we… what if we do this at my house, tonight, at eleven?" she managed to say. Mark looked at her with a little suspicion evident in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"There is a much more comfortable bed there," she lied again, and smiled with relief when he nodded.

"See you then. Should I bring a gun?" he asked, smiling. Evy shook her head and walked back to the mansion with Alex. She pushed the stroller as fast as she could.

"Jon! Take care of Alex!" she yelled, and ran to the bedroom where Rick was relaxing. "Rick! We have trouble, _big_ trouble," she said, and shook him until he was wide awake.

"What is it, hon?" he asked, with a puzzled expression. "It's Mark. He's here and now that he thinks that I love him, he is coming here at eleven," she said, quickly.

When she said Mark's name, Rick was up and angry. "MARK!? That insane man again? Tell me everything!" he said, and rubbed her cheek.

"Kiss me first," she said, crying.

Rick looked at her and he knew automatically what that man had done. "He kissed you, didn't he? I'm going to kill that bastard!" he yelled.

"Rick! Please. I need to feel you," she cried, and pulled him closer to her. Rick kissed her first gently, but then it became more passionate and soon they were making out.

"I need to stop now, or I'm going to take this much further than just kissing," he said when they broke apart. Evy kissed him again and soon they were undressing each other.

"What time is it now?" he asked, between kisses.

Evy looked at the clock quickly and kissed him again. "It's six. We have time," she grinned.

Rick smiled and got up from the bed. "Rick, get back here!" she exclaimed.

Rick laughed and locked the door. "I was just making sure that we weren't going to be bothered," he said, and went to back toward the bed.

"I like how you think, Mr. O'Connell," she replied when he kissed her neck.

"EVY? Alex is hungry!" Jonathan yelled from downstairs.

Evy and Rick groaned immediately. "I need to go," Evy sighed, and buttoned her blouse.

"Yeah. And I need to make a plan for tonight," he sighed, and pulled his shirt back on.

"Okay, here's the plan. You, Jonathan, will open the door for him and talk, while Evy and I are in the bedroom making things like they should be," Rick ordered his brother-in-law and looked at the clock. It was ten forty five. "We need to hurry now," he said, and walked with Evy to their bedroom.

"So, hon, you know what you're going to do?" he asked, worriedly. Evy nodded and removed her clothes from the wardrobe so Rick could fit.

"I love you," he said, and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, now go," she said, and pushed him into the wardrobe.

"Mark, old boy! Good to see you. Evy told me you were visiting. She's in the bedroom," Jonathan said, and directed Mark upstairs. Mark smiled and walked to the bedroom where Evy was thinking about how the plan needed to work.

"Hello there," Mark said, and Rick had a hard time sitting still in the wardrobe.

"Um… hi," Evy said nervously, and smiled a fake smile. Mark hugged her, which made Evy shiver.

"I don't want to do this," Evy mouthed silently to Rick, who was moving quietly behind Mark. Mark was going to kiss her when Rick hit him with an Egyptian history book and he fell unconscious.

"Thank god you came now. I really didn't want to kiss him," Evy said, and kicked Mark's unconscious body out of spite.

"Hon, there's no need for that," Rick said, and lifted Mark's body onto his shoulder. "Now, let's take this guy to our Egyptian friend."

"Who is our Egyptian friend?" Evy asked when they waited for him outside.

"It's Ardeth," Rick said, and waved to the Medjai chieftain.

"Ardeth Bay?" Evy asked, astonished.

"Hello, O'Connells," Ardeth said, and shook hands with Rick.

"Hi. Would you take this man back to Egypt? Far, far away from here," he said, nodding.

Ardeth nodded in reply and took Mark's body away.

"That was it? Your big plan?" Jonathan asked, suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. He is now in good hands, and I bet he can't escape from Ardeth," he laughed, and hugged Evy. Jonathan rolled his eyes for awhile, but when he didn't get any attention from the lovebirds, he decided to go check on Alex.

"I really hope that he will stop now," Rick said, and kissed her again.

"I think that this will be the last time that we will hear from him," she said smiling, and Rick lifted her into his arms.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm continuing where we left off from earlier today," he smiled, and carried his wife to her heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Christmas at the O'Connells'

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" five year old Alex yelled when he entered his parent's bedroom.

"What is it?" Evy asked, sleepily.

"It's Christmas Eve, mum! We've got a lot to do!" Alex said, and shook his dad to wake up but Rick grabbed him by his waist and placed him between Evy and himself.

"Dad!" he laughed when Rick started to tickle him.

"Alex is right, we've got a lot to do," Evy said smiling, and ruffled Alex's hair.

"Okay, then. What if we all go and pick up a tree?" Rick asked. Alex started pulling them out from bed, but of course he didn't succeed in that try. "I'll take that as a yes," Rick added, laughing when Alex tried pulling them out of bed again.

"Come on!" Alex yelled when his parents kissed. "You guys can always kiss, but a tree isn't going to always be there!" Alex yelled again, when they continued to kiss. Evy broke the kiss and smiled at Alex, who was pulling them apart.

"Okay! Let's go then," Rick exclaimed, and grabbed Alex and gave him a piggyback ride.

"What about this one?" Alex asked when he ran to a big green spruce at the market.

"That's amazing!" Evy sighed, and looked at it closely.

"And it's expensive!" Rick added when he looked at the price.

"Mum! Can we get it?" Alex whined, and gave her his puppy dog face.

Evy glanced at Rick, who was looking at the tree even closer. "I'll have to persuade your dad," she said to Alex, smiling. Alex nodded and pushed her toward his dad.

"Christmas comes once a year, hon," she said, and smiled sweetly at Rick.

Rick sighed and looked at the price again. "It's much for a tree," he said, and looked at her smiling. Evy had her puppy dog face on.

"Alex has learned your puppy dog face, hon," he laughed when Alex came next to her and showed _his_ puppy dog face. Evy started to laugh when she realized Alex's face too.

"Can we get that tree, dad? Pleeeaase?" Alex said, and smiled at his father. Rick nodded and got a hug from Alex and Evy at the same time, which made him laugh.

"You're too good at persuading," he said when he paid the seller. Evy smiled and kissed him gently.

"Is that our tree?" Jonathan asked when they arrived home with it.

"Yes. And where were you? You left with us, but you disappeared before we went to the tree market," Evy asked.

"I met Mary," he told her, and helped them pull the tree inside.

"Mary? What about Daisy?" Rick asked.

"Daisy was too stupid," he answered.

"Too stupid?" Evy asked when they got the tree to the living room.

"Yeah. I like smart girls," Jonathan said, walking to his room and locking the door.

"I wonder what he's doing in there," Rick said aloud, and walked upstairs to search for the tree décor.

"Can I put something on the tree?" Alex asked when his dad walked downstairs with the big box.

"Of course honey. Would you like to decorate with garland?" Evy asked, and offered some red garland to him. He took it immediately and started to spread it around the tree.

"Mum? Why do we always buy a tree?" Alex asked when he had finished spreading the garland around the tree.

"Well, we once had an accident and then we started buying our trees," Evy laughed when she remembered that day.

"What happened?" Alex asked, excitedly.

"We went to a forest, picked a wonderful tree, and we knocked it down. When we were placing it in living room, it started to shake and a squirrel jumped out from the tree. It totally panicked and started to run around house," she laughed, and placed some ornaments on the tree. Alex started to laugh when he imagined his mum and dad running away from a squirrel.

"Glad it amuses you, but if I remember right it was _me_ who chased it outdoors, while your mum was screaming on the table," Rick said, and smiled widely at Evy's reaction.

"I was not screaming on the table! You're wrong, O'Connell, so wrong!" Evy said, and played hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. But you were on the table," Rick pointed out, and smiled at the memory. Evy blushed when she remembered that part of the story.

"Why were you on the table, mum?" Alex asked, looking a little confused.

"Well...um… it's a…. it's something that you don't need to know," Evy said, and smiled at Rick (who was grinning back).

"Is the tree ready now?" Alex asked when they had decorated most of the tree.

"It needs one thing," Evy said, and gave the star to Rick.

"Is it ready _now_?" Alex asked again when Rick had placed the star on top of the tree.

"It's ready," Rick said, and sat on the couch next to Jonathan.

"You really need to help Evy with the cooking," Rick said to Jonathan.

"What you mean?" he asked, confused.

"She cooked the entire night and you just drank in a bar and flirted with some ladies," Rick told him and smiled to Evy, who was collecting food for the dinner table.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked.

"I cleaned and I collected presents to hide, which reminds me that I have to go and carry them down here," Rick said, and walked upstairs.

"Can I help you with something? I have to help you so just tell me what to do," Jonathan said, and smiled at her.

"Well, you can take the food to the table," she said, and gave him the cooked ham.

"Okay then. Alex, would you give me a hand?" Jonathan asked when he tried to clean the table with the ham in his hand. Alex nodded and cleaned the table so Jonathan could place the ham on it.

"Evy?" Rick whispered from upstairs.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"Should I take these to the tree now or later?" he asked, and motioned toward the boxes.

"PRESENTS!" Alex yelled, and ran to his dad.

"I think that now would work," Evy laughed, and took some of the boxes from Rick's hands. Rick laughed and sat on the couch to get a better view of Evy, who was crouching.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Alex asked when his dad's head turned sideways.

"I, umm… I'm just flexing my neck," he said, grinning at Evy who was looking at him strangely.

"Food was excellent," Jonathan said when they were finished eating.

"Thank you," Evy said, smiling.

"Can we open our presents?" Alex asked, excitedly.

Rick nodded when Alex ran to the tree. Alex got two wooden trains, three cars, one soldier, some clothes, and a football. Jonathan got two bottles of whisky and his own table at the bar, which totally surprised him. Evy got some books, chocolate, and a diamond necklace from Rick. Rick got a new gun from Jonathan, which made Evy a little angry. He also received his own car and a new radio.

"It's time to go to bed, Alex," Evy said, and smiled at Alex.

"_No_! It's only eleven!" he said, and continued playing with his train.

"Come on partner! Let's go," Jonathan said, and lifted Alex onto his shoulders for a piggyback and walked upstairs.

"I love this necklace, Rick!" Evy said and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, and kissed her again.

"I love Christmas!" Evy said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," he said, and kissed her more passionately and slowly.

"Let's go to upstairs, Rick," Evy whispered when the kiss broke. Rick nodded and walked upstairs behind Evy.

"Oh, and by the way Rick, you looked like a jerk when you were looking at my ass," Evy laughed when Rick locked the bedroom door.

"You noticed, huh?" he smiled.

"Well, you simply drool behind me," Evy laughed and kissed him.

"Well, you're too charming, hon," he said, and pulled her into bed with him.

"Yeah. You are _too_ charming too, honey," she smiled as they undressed. Evy laughed and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: News

(_Author_'s Note: I know that World War II started in 1939, but I wanted it in my story. I kind of pushed it sooner. Enjoy!)

"Happy birthday, Alex!" Evy said, and woke Alex. He was already awake but was just pretending he was sleeping.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, son," Rick said, and turned the light on.

"Thanks. Can I have my presents?" he asked, smiling.

Rick looked at his son and gave him a present from behind his back.

"Yippee!" Alex yelled, and took the present and quickly removed the paper off of it. "Wow! A new football!" Alex exclaimed, and hugged his dad and mum.

"That's just part of it," Evy smiled, and glanced at the window. Alex saw the look and ran toward the window to see his brand new blue bike.

"Wow! Can I go and try it?" he asked, excitedly.

"Well, we have to teach you how to ride it first," Rick said, and smiled at Evy.

"Can you teach me now? Please?" Alex begged, and smiled his sweetest smile (which made his mum say yes almost every time).

"Okay. Let's go then!" Rick said, and helped Alex get dressed while Evy made his bed.

"Now, sit on the seat and put your feet on the pedals," Rick guided him and kept the bike still. "I'm going to keep a tight hold on you, and you are going to push on the pedals. I'll keep you still," Rick said, and smiled at his son encouragingly. Alex nodded and started to push on them. When it went well, Rick stopped holding the bike and Alex rode on it by himself for the first time.

"Good, hon!" Evy said, smiling when Alex came back to his parents after a lap in the garden.

"Thanks mum. This is easy," he said, and drove around the garden again.

"Right, can you keep an eye on him while I'm at the museum?" Evy asked, and smiled at Rick.

"Does the British museum _really_ need you?" Rick asked, and pulled her onto his lap. Evy nodded and placed her hands behind his neck. "On your son's birthday?" he added, and placed his hands on her hips.

"Yes. Mr. Hafez said that they really need me," she said, and kissed him softly before pulling away from his embrace.

"Okay then. Bye, hon," he said, and kissed her again.

"Bye. See you at five," she said, and walked to the car.

"Five? What the hell do you do in there for so long?" he asked, and walked toward the car too.

"I don't know, Rick," she said, and drove away.

"Mr. O'Connell?" a man asked when he saw Rick outside the mansion. Rick nodded and waved for Alex to get inside because it was about to rain.

"I'm General G. Johnson. I have a message for you," the man said, and gave him a letter.

"What is this?" Rick asked.

"You'll see then. I need to go now. I have many more houses to visit. Goodbye," the general said, and walked away.

Rick watched him leave before going inside. Alex was playing with Jonathan. He sat on the couch and opened the letter. When he read it, he had to read it a couple more times to make sure he really believed the truth of the contents.

"Oh my…" Rick sighed, and dropped his head to his hands.

"What is it, dad?" a happy Alex asked.

Rick smiled at him and went to play with him. "It's something that I need to think about. It's no big deal," he said, and wished it would be no big deal. He was going to war.

"I'm home!" Evy said, smiling when she entered the house.

"Shhhs," Rick whispered, and waved for her to join him on the couch.

"Where is everybody?" she asked when she sat on the couch.

"Alex is sleeping and Jonathan is at Mary's," he answered, and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's so quiet," she smiled, and kissed him lightly.

"Evy, I received a letter today. I want you to read it to me. I'm not sure if I read it correctly," he said, and gave her the letter.

"Dear Richard O'Connell, the Army of the United States of America and Great Britain informs you that you have been drafted to serve for the Army of the United States of America and Great Britain," she read, and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Continue," he said, and stoked her hair.

"We will take you to camp between nine thirty in the evening and at nine o'clock in morning. Best wishes, the Army of the United States of America and Great Britain," she finished, beginning to cry.

"I'm going to war in two days," he said, sadly.

"What if…" she cried, but his lips silenced hers.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise you that," he said, and kissed her again.

Evy nodded, but her fear wasn't completely faded away. She couldn't bear it if something happened to him. Without him, she was nothing.

"Why are you crying, mum?" a sleepy Alex asked when he entered the living room.

"Daddy is going to war in two days," she cried, and hugged Rick again.

"And that's bad?" Alex asked, confused. He didn't know what war was.

"It's a kind of long camp. Maybe it's shorter but it's like camp," Rick said, and grabbed his son to sit with them on the couch.

"Why does Mum cry then?" he asked, sadly.

"She doesn't like it because sometimes the men don't come back," he said, and rubbed his head. "Now, let's go to bed. All of us," Rick said, and smiled at Alex.

Rick spent the entire next morning with Alex and the rest of afternoon and evening with Evy. When it was time for him to leave, Rick was having a hard time getting up. He was afraid for the first time in years.

"Evy. I need to get up," he whispered to his wife, who was sleeping with her head on his chest. She nodded, but didn't move. "Honey, I need to move," he said, and kissed her forehead.

Evy nodded again and moved slowly. "How long will you be gone?" she asked when Rick started to dress.

"I don't know, but I will write to you when I can," he said, and kissed her slowly.

"I'll probably go mad if I don't see you in a year," she sighed, looking at him in case she wouldn't be able to for another year.

"I'll try and come back as quickly I can," he said, and kissed her again.

"Why does the United States and Britain both want you for their armies?" she asked, quietly.

"Because I'm both," he answered, and kissed her deeply. "Don't do that," he begged when she started to kiss his chest.

"Why?" she asked, between kisses.

"Because I have to say goodbye to Alex and I have to go so I can come back," he groaned.

She stopped and looked at him sadly. "I don't like this," she told him, and hugged him like it was the last time she would.

"I need to go now and say bye to Alex," he whispered, and kissed her gently. She nodded and got dressed too.

"How are you, pal?" Rick said, and hugged Alex.

"I'm fine. Are you going to camp now?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Your mum is going to walk me to the car. You're the man of the household now. And keep an eye on your mum," he said, and hugged him again.

Alex nodded and started to play with his toys.

"Nice car," Evy said when they walked outside.

Rick nodded and kissed her quickly. "Keep yourself out of trouble. Don't read ancient books aloud or wake mummies," he laughed.

She nodded and kissed him again. "I love you, so you better come back here in one piece," she whispered, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her again one last time. The car honked and the couple separated slowly.

"And who are you?" the man asked in the car when Rick got in.

"I'm Rick. Rick O'Connell. Who are you?" he asked, and shook hands with him.

"I'm Carl. Was that your wife?" he asked when the car started to move. Rick nodded and waved to Evy for the last time. It was going to be awhile until her saw her again he could tell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: War

"Wake up, Evy!" Jonathan yelled, and turned the light on.

"What? Did something happen to Rick?" she asked, afraid.

"I don't know. Your work begins in thirty minutes, so hurry," he said, and gave her some coffee.

"I don't go to work. I have to take care of Alex," she said, and drank some coffee. It was really hot and burned her tongue.

"It's hot, by the way," he said, and walked downstairs.

"Oh, and Alex is at school so you can go to work if you want," he added from downstairs.

Evy sighed and got dressed. She was a little afraid because she hadn't heard from Rick in two weeks. In his last letter, they were in France and were waiting for Germany to attack. Every time the postman came, she was ready in the yard to hear about him and if he was still alive.

"I think you should come downstairs," Jonathan told her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, and walked downstairs to where Alex was.

"He says that he's sick," Jonathan told her, who was checking on Alex.

"You have a fever, honey. You should go to bed and sleep," she said, and took Alex into her arms and carried him upstairs.

"When is dad coming home?" Alex said, and looked at her smiling.

"I don't know. Maybe soon," she said smiling, and hoped that it would be true. She knew that this war was going to last a long time.

"Stop!" the general yelled to Rick. "Where are you going, soldier?" he asked when Rick stopped.

"I'm going to whizz, sir," he said.

"Well, do it quickly. We want everyone to be ready when the Germans attack," he said, and walked away.

Rick rolled his eyes. Like the Germans would attack here. "You know, Carl, we have been here for a month and the Germans haven't attacked here yet. What are we doing here?" Rick said to Carl, who was hiding behind a rock.

"We are here so we can feel longing and sadness. And so we can come back and enjoy the company of those ones we love. That's what I think this is all about," Carl said, and laughed. Rick started to laugh too, but it faded away quickly because they heard an alarm.

"What the hell is happening!?" Carl asked, seriously.

Rick looked toward the field and saw an army approaching. "Germany attacks!" he yelled, and started to run.

"Where are you going!?" Carl asked, and started to run behind him.

"We need to go and tell the general!" he yelled, and heard cannon fire behind him.

"Oh shit! There are over a million soldiers!" Carl screamed, and ran to the army center to alert the general. "There are a million soldiers, Sir!" Carl yelled.

"_One million_? That many?" the general yelled, and looked sick to his stomach.

"What are going to do, Sir?" Rick asked, quickly.

"We'll retreat and give them this city. For awhile of course, but there are too many men!" he yelled, and went to radio the news.

Rick nodded and ran with Carl to the port. "What was that!?" Carl asked, terrified.

"It was a smoke bomb!" Rick screamed, and closed his eyes.

"I can't see where I'm going! Can you?" Carl asked, and tried to find the boat.

"I can't see!" Rick yelled back, and tried to open his eyes.

When the smoke waned, they saw boats but they were at sea. "Oh shit! We missed the boat!" Carl yelled, and kicked a nearby wall.

Rick turned, looking terrified. "Um, Carl? I think that's the least of our problems," he whispered, and Carl turned around.

In front of them, Germany's army was advancing on them. "We are so dead," Carl whispered, and tried smiling at the soldiers. Rick nodded and threw his gun to the ground.

"Do you feel better?" Evy asked, and gave Alex some biscuits.

"Yeah. I'm not sick anymore. Can I go to school today?" he asked, smiling. He liked to be in school. There were lots of toys. Evy nodded and helped him to get dressed.

"Now, let's go to school," she said, and headed toward the car. When Evy returned from dropping Alex at school, she saw an army car in the yard. She walked toward a soldier and asked what he was doing here. He just gave her a letter and walked back his car. Evy was confused and opened the letter.

"Dear Evelyn O'Connell and family, your husband Richard O'Connell has died in battle in France. We are sorry to inform you about this unpleasant piece of news," she whispered, and started to cry. Rick was dead.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" she yelled to herself, and ran upstairs.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked worriedly when she cried hysterically.

"THEY ARE BASTARDS! THEY LIED TO ME! IT CAN'T BE TRUE, JONATHAN! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" she cried, and gave him the letter.

He read it and hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" he said, and rubbed her back.

"He can't be…" she cried, painfully.

"Shhhs. It's going to be okay. I'm sure of it," he said, and he noticed that he had shed some tears as well. Evy pushed him away from her angrily.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! HE'S DEAD!" she yelled angrily, and pushed a table over. Jonathan was even more upset. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO!" she cried, and pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

When Rick woke, he saw Carl and some of the soldiers from their camp. "Where the hell are we?" Rick asked a bit too loudly. He got hit by one of the German soldiers.

"We are on the German side. We are probably going to die in a few hours," Carl said, sadly.

"Not if I can do something about it," Rick whispered, and started to think of a plan.

"Yeah, but you can't!" Carl yelled, and got hit too.

"There's always something, Carl," he whispered, and glanced around. It was night and there were only a couple soldiers in front of them. Rick looked at what was behind him and saw an unoccupied car.

"I have a plan," he whispered, and slowly crawled toward the car's bumper. Carl smiled and did the same thing. Rick started to rub the rope around his hands between the metal pieces. Carl smiled when Rick got his rope completely sawed off. Rick also sawed off the rope around his ankles and crawled behind the German soldiers.

"Was zum Teufel?" the German soldier yelled when Rick choked him. Carl did the same thing to the other soldier and they hopped into the car.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked when Rick started the engine.

"We are going home," he said, happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Return

"Wait a minute!" Jonathan yelled, walking slowly to open the door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello, Jonathan," Rick said happily, and shook hands with him.

"You're dead!" he said, and pinched himself.

"I'm not dead. What made you think that?" he asked, smiling.

"This," he said, and gave him the letter. He read it and sighed.

"Well, they are wrong. I'm not dead. Did Evy read this?" he asked, carefully. Jonathan nodded and took his bags.

"Where is she?" Rick asked, and walked upstairs.

"She's in your room. She's been there for two days now. Only crying," he said, sadly. "Let's tell her the news!" Jonathan added, and walked to her door.

"Evy! I have wonderful news!" Jonathan yelled, and knocked on the door.

"What?" she asked, sadly.

"Rick is alive!" he yelled, and smiled at Rick.

"Don't lie!" Evy cried.

"But he is!" he said, smiling.

"I would only believe it if he turned up right here and told me that he was alive," she yelled, angrily.

"You heard her," Jonathan said to Rick, and walked away.

"I'm alive," Rick said, softly.

When Evy heard his voice, she jumped up from the bed and plucked the door wide open. "Rick!" she yelled, and jumped into his arms.

"Hi," he said, happily.

When she landed back on the floor, she was shaking. "I thought that you were dead," she cried, giving him a long, deep kiss.

"I'm here, hon," he whispered, and kissed her again.

"Don't go to war anymore!" she sighed when he kissed her neck.

"I won't," he whispered against her neck, making her tremble.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, and he kissed her softly.

"Me too. Especially at night," he grinned, and wrapped his arms around her body.

"You don't know how much I have cried," she said when they laid into bed.

"You don't need to cry anymore," he smiled, and started to unbutton her blouse.

"They... They told me that you were dead," she whispered when he took his shirt off.

"I heard it," he said, sadly. He kissed her and took her shirt off.

"Rick. Stop," she moaned when he kissed her belly.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I'm so confused about this all. An hour ago you were dead and now you are alive," she said, sadly.

"I have been alive for twenty eight years now, honey," he laughed.

"You know what I mean, Rick," she said, and kissed his cheek.

Rick sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked when she put her shirt back on.

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up in the middle of it," she said, sadly.

He kissed her gently. "I'm not a dream. I'm real," he whispered into her ear.

"I... I need to go to sleep and if you are still here with me I'll believe you," she smiled, and pushed him out of their room. "Okay?" she asked, before she closed the door.

"Okay," he whispered, and walked to the living room.

When Evy woke, she was afraid that he was still just a dream and now he was gone. She was telling herself that he was a dream and she was just having a beautiful dream when he kissed her. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some juice. Evy didn't notice Rick at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, and smiled at her. Evy's eyes grew wide and she dropped the juice jug on the floor.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yelled, and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah. So now you believe me?" he asked, smiling.

"YES!" she screamed, and dragged Rick to the bedroom. "Sorry that I didn't believe you earlier," she said, and took his shirt off.

"Well, you needed your time. You weren't ready," he said, and took his clothes off.

"Are you ready?" she asked, worried.

He smiled because Evy blushed. "I have been ready for this for about half a month now. I think these two hours have been easy for me to wait," he said, and took her clothes off. She smiled and they spent a wonderful evening together.

"DAD! YOU'RE HOME!" Alex shouted when he came home from school.

"Yeah. I'm alive," he said, and hugged his son gently.

"Alive? Of course you're alive," Alex said, confused.

Rick looked at his wife, who was avoiding her husband's look. "Yeah. Of course I'm alive. So what did you do?" he asked, sitting on the couch and pulling Alex into his lap.

"I didn't do anything interesting. What about you?" he asked, smiling.

"I think you're too young to hear what I did there," he said, and smiled at Evy. "I'll tell you at bedtime," he whispered to Alex, and walked toward his wife.

"You'll tell me why they said that you were dead tonight," she said, and kissed his lips quickly so he couldn't say no to her idea. Rick nodded and kissed her back.

"So, could you _now_ tell me the story?" Alex asked when he was going to bed. Rick nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I'll tell you how Carl and I drove back here," he said, and sat on his bed. "We stole a car and we started to drive to the port, which was completely surrounded by German soldiers," he said.

"Go on," Alex said, excitedly.

"We got to the port in no time, but we had to dress like German soldiers to get on the boat. And trust me, that wasn't a nice experience," he laughed.

They were both so focused on the story that they didn't notice Evy opening the door quietly. "We didn't know any words in German so we were quiet. Carl learned one word in German, but it's something that you don't need to know," Rick said, and smiled at his son whose eyes were big.

"How did you get on the ship?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, we noticed that one soldier, who was in our camp, was in our car. So we told him what we were going to do, and he agreed to it. We told the German soldiers that we would take this guy to the boat. And they let us in, but only because Carl was a master linguist, so he learned a little German in no time. That's how we got on the boat," he said, smiling.

"How did you come back here?" Alex asked, and noticed his mum at the door.

"We just took our German clothes off and we were normal English soldiers again," he said, and looked at the door as well.

"Well, you heard the story Alex. And so did I. You know that sounded very simple," she said, and tucked Alex into bed.

"It wasn't simple, honey," Rick said, and turned the light off. Evy kissed Alex's cheek gently and walked toward Rick.

"Good night, Alex," he said, and walked upstairs.

Evy followed and closed the door behind them. "You didn't tell him that you thought I was dead," Rick said.

Evy nodded and dressed in her night gown.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't tell him because I didn't believe it. And it wasn't true," she said, and started to brush her hair.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you didn't believe that I was alive when you saw me," he said, and pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't believe it when I got the letter and I started to believe it when you showed up," she said, and tried to pull away from his embrace.

"That doesn't make any sense, honey," he said, and kissed her forehead gently. She sighed and kissed him passionately. They deepened the kiss, but Rick pulled away and made Evy sigh again.

"I hate it when you do that," she mumbled, and placed her hands behind Rick's neck.

"Why?" he grinned, and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and he kissed her. "I'm tired, Rick," she said, feeling embarrassed and smiled at him sweetly.

He nodded and went to bed with her. "Good night," he said, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good night," she whispered, and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Misunderstanding

"Alex, hurry up buddy!" Rick yelled, and packed Alex's backpack.

"Right away, dad!" Alex yelled back, and ran downstairs.

"Where were you?" Rick asked, smiling.

Alex ignored his question and walked toward his mum to hug her.

"Good day, honey," Evy said, and cleaned his jacket.

"Yeah. Same thing, mum," he said, walking to the door and grabbing his backpack on the way out.

"Good day, honey," Rick said, and kissed his wife gently.

"What you mean?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm going to work after I have dropped Alex off at school," he said, and kissed her again.

"Remember that you have to go and talk with Alex's teacher," she reminded him, and walked toward the kitchen.

Rick nodded and walked to the car where Alex was waiting for him. "Have you done something bad?" Rick asked, and opened the car door.

"No. Why you ask?" Alex asked, and sat on the seat.

"I have to go and talk to your teacher," he said, and started to drive.

"Mrs. Williams?" Alex asked curiously, and started to play with his wooden car. Rick nodded and smiled at him.

"Can I go and play with those guys?" Alex asked when they entered the school yard.

Rick nodded and Alex ran to his friends.

"Well, Alex. Where's your mum?" Mrs. Williams asked, smiling.

"She's at home. My dad took me here," he answered, smiling.

"Alex, my dear... your dad is dead," she said, sadly.

"What? He's not. He came back from the war," he said, and smiled at his teacher.

"I understand that you're sad, but there is no need to lie," she said, sadly.

"How are you, Jane?" Rick asked, and smiled at Mrs. Williams.

She looked at him with big eyes and her mouth dropped. "I heard that you were dead! What is this? You're dead, you can't be here, sir," she said, and stepped away from him.

"I'm not dead. The army was mistaken," he said, and smiled at her.

"Dad? What about this dead thing?" Alex asked, curiously.

"The army thought that I was dead, but they were wrong. I'm just fine," he said, and hugged him lightly.

"So, what was the thing we were going to talk about?" Rick asked when he and Mrs. Williams entered a private room.

"Alex is very talented in the arts. He has amazing talent. You should be proud of him," she said, and smiled at him.

"Trust me, we are. So that was all of it?" he asked.

"No. We thought that you were dead so we wanted to talk about it with Evy," she said, sadly.

Rick nodded and got up from his chair. "Well, it was nice meeting you again, Jane. Bye," he said, and shook hands with her.

"It was nice to see you too. Alive," she laughed, and he walked away from the room to go to his work.

"Jonathan, there is someone who wants to meet you," Evy said, and smiled at Mary.

"MARY!? What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked, terrifed.

"I wanted to see you," she said, and hugged him.

"Well, um... what if you went to my room and I'll talk with Evy," he said, and smiled at Mary. She nodded and walked to his room.

"Jon? Who is she?" Daisy asked, and walked toward him.

"Umm... she's our cleaner," he lied, and smiled at Evy (who was looking at him weirdly).

"Cleaner? I'm your girlfriend!" Mary yelled, and walked toward Jonathan too.

"Oh... umm... girls, girls, girls! I can be with both of you!" he exclaimed when they started to hit each other. He smiled at them and they stopped hitting each other.

"You jerk!" they yelled, and slapped him.

"What just happened?" Evy asked.

"I got dumped. Twice," he said, and sat on the couch.

Evy sat too and hugged him. "You deserved it," she said, and gave him a bottle of whisky. It made him look at her suspiciously. "Well, you would take it anyway," she said, and walked toward library to leave him to drink alone.

"Whoa! What's happening in here?" Rick asked when he saw drunk Jonathan on the couch with some rope.

"I was going to hang myself, but this was too short," he said, and threw the rope to the floor.

Rick took the bottle from his hand and drank some of it himself. "What's wrong?" Rick asked, and noticed that Jonathan was crying.

"They left me! First it was Mary... or was it Daisy... I can't remember which one hit me first," he said, and took the bottle out of Rick's hands.

"You had two women at once?" Rick asked, smiling.

Jonathan nodded and drank from the bottle.

"You know, if you have two women at once than you are in trouble. Trust me, I know," Rick said, and sat on the couch too.

"You had two women at the same time before?" Jonathan asked, curiously.

"No," he said, and took off his jacket.

"_Now?_ You're cheating on Evy?" he yelled, and got a sour look from Rick.

"No! Evelyn is the only woman in my life. Now and always. My dad had my mum and his whore," he said, and smiled at Evy as she came into the living room.

"I heard that you're talking about Jonathan's girl issue here," she said, and sat onto Rick's lap.

"Yeah. He was going to hang himself," Rick said, and kissed her softly and quickly. He knew that she would start to yell at Jonathan, and of course he didn't have anything to say about it.

"WHAT! Don't do that ever, Jonathan! They are not worth killing yourself over," she said, and rubbed her brother's cheek.

"I know, I know... but still..." he said, and drank again.

"No buts! There are many women waiting for you," she said, and pointed at the window.

"You're right! I'm a wonderful man and handsome! I'm going to be the next Casanova!" he yelled, and ran to outside to leave Rick and Evy laughing.

"I didn't say that you were so perfect, Jonathan," she laughed, but he didn't hear her.

"What did they say in school?" she asked when they were laughing for awhile.

"It was just that Alex is very talented and that I was dead," he said, and kissed her cheek ligthly.

"But you're not... oh. I'm sorry," she said.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that almost everybody knows that I'm alive," he said, and took a newspaper from a nearby desk.

"Does the army know that you're alive?" she asked, worried.

He shook his head and opened the obituaries from the paper. "Look! It says that you're dead. That's why everybody thinks that you're dead," she said, and looked at the paper more closely.

"Yeah. I better go to the army's headquarters and to the paper tomorrow," he said, and kissed his wife gently before going to the kitchen.

"You do that," she said, and followed him.

"How was your day, by the way?" he asked, and started to eat a piece of bread.

"It was fine. But I just got many sorry speeches from my friends and neigbours..." she said, and walked toward him smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, with a smile.

"Nothing," she said, and kissed him gently. "I'm going upstairs. Would you like to join me?" she asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" he said, and they ran upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

.

Chapter Seventeen: Jealousy

"How can I help you, sir?" the man asked when Rick and Evy entered the army's building.

"The army has made a mistake. They say that I'm dead but I'm not," Rick told him, and smiled at Evy.

"Sorry, but what? I didn't understand," the man said, and winked at Evy.

"Hey! Don't look at her like that. Let me see the general," Rick said, and tapped his fingers on the side of his head.

The man nodded and whispered something to Evy, which made Rick even angrier.

"What did he say?" he asked when Evy walked toward him with a red face.

"I'm not going to tell you yet. You might hit him," she said, smiling at Rick.

Rick sighed and walked to the general's office. "Hey, you can't just walk in here!" the general yelled, and put a bottle under his desk.

"You recognize me?" Rick asked, and walked toward him.

"Rick? But..." he said, confused.

"I'm alive. So can you please make this thing right? That I'm not dead in the papers," he said, and smiled at his secretary. She smiled back and made Evy a little jealous.

"I will. Roxanne, will you make things right?" he asked his secretary, who blushed when Rick smiled at her widely.

"I will," she said, and started to play with her hair.

"Rick, _my _dear, can we go now? I have to see that man over near the door," Evy teased.

Rick looked at her a little confused and upset. "What?" he asked.

"Just joking, hon," she said, and kissed him. It made the secretary's smile fail.

"Rick! I have something to tell to you," the general said before Rick and Evy walked away.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked, and walked back toward him.

"Well, you have still have army time left," he said, smiling.

"No. No, no, no, _no_! I won't do that again," he exclaimed, and looked at Evy. She looked terrifed.

"Okay. I think that I can say that you have done your job in this war. You're over with the army O'Connell," he said, and shook hands with a relieved Rick.

"Thank you, sir. So you will take care of everything?" he asked.

The general nodded and Rick and Evy left his office. "So what did this guy say?" he asked when they were outside of the building.

"He said that I was hot and that he gets out of his job in twenty minutes," she said, and entered the car.

"What!?" Rick yelled, and walked back inside.

"Rick!" Evy yelled, and got out of the car.

"How can I help you, sir?" the man asked, smiling.

Rick hit him a couple times. "I think that's fine by me," he said, and noticed the guards surrounding him.

"Look. Um... Rick?" Evy asked when she saw him in handcuffs. "Can you please let him go?" she asked, smiling at the guards.

"Well, if you pay or something," they grinned.

Evy sighed and gave them fifty pounds.

"More," said one of the guards.

Evy sighed and gave them another fifty pounds.

"Still more," he said, grinning.

Evy muttered something and gave them one hundred pounds. "Now you have two hundred pounds. Can you please let him go?" she asked.

The men nodded and removed the handcuffs.

"Thanks, honey," Rick said, and pulled her closer to him.

"Are all ex-legionaries this much trouble?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled, and kissed her softly.

"Mum! I got an eight on my test!" Alex yelled, smiling when his mum and dad came home.

"Oh! That's great!" she smiled, and hugged him.

"Let me see that," Rick said smiling, and Alex gave him the test. "Wow. You have your mother's brains," he grinned, and ruffled Alex's hair softly.

"Dad!" he protested, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah! I know," he laughed, and walked to the living room where Jonathan was having a drink yet again.

"So?" Rick asked, smiling.

"What?" he asked when he saw Rick's smile.

"Do you have another girl?" he smiled.

"Yeah. She's Sheila," he replied. "And she's married," he added, making Rick cough.

"Married? You are the other man?" he asked.

He nodded and smiled at Evy, who was looking at him strangely. "You're the other man?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" he asked, and smiled at Alex.

"You are the other man?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Oh! Yes! I'm the other man and I'm proud of it!" he yelled, and ran to his room.

"Mum? Why is Uncle Jonathan the other man?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Umm... it's a... it's a hobby," she lied.

Rick started to laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"A hobby?" he laughed, and almost fell to the floor when she punched him in the arm.

Alex rolled his eyes when his parents started to "fight". "I'm going to my room," he declared, and walked away to leave them alone.

"A hobby?" Rick laughed, and fell to floor when she tackled him.

"Well, yes. It's a kind of hobby," she said, and sat on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she sat on his stomach.

"I'm sitting," she smiled.

"On my tummy?" he laughed, and placed his hands to her hips.

She nodded and started to drum on his chest.

"And now you're drumming on my chest," he laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm solemnizing my victory," she said, smiling.

"Your victory?" he laughed.

She nodded and got up from his stomach. "Now, you are my slave," she smiled, and sat on the couch.

"Your slave?" he laughed, and sat on the couch too.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay. What should I do then?" he said, and pulled her into his arms.

"You should kiss me now," she said, and smiled at him.

"What if I don't?" he teased.

She sighed and kissed him. "You're a good slave," she said when the kiss ended.

Rick grinned and kissed her. They were just about to go to upstairs when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he said, and kissed her quickly. She nodded and started to read a book.

"Hello," a blond woman said, smiling.

"Hi. Who are you?" he asked, and looked at her more closely. She looked like some whore.

"I'm Sheila," she said, and looked at _him_ more closely. He was handsome and quite strong looking.

"Oh! You're Jonathan's girl. Come in!" he said, and smiled at her.

"Who is it?" Evy asked when she saw Rick.

"It's Jon's girlfriend," he said, and yelled for Jonathan.

"Sheila?" Jonathan said, and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and kissed her cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Sheila," Evy said, and smiled at her.

"Um... whatever," she said, and smiled at Rick.

"Excuse me?" Evy said, a little hurt. "Who's talking?" she yelled, and walked toward her.

"Jonathan? What's happening?" Rick asked curiously when Sheila and Evy started to yell at each other.

"I don't know," Jonathan said, and tried to get Sheila away from Evy.

"You bitch!" Evy yelled when she broke the chain of her necklace.

Sheila started to laugh and walked toward Rick, who was looking at her angrily. "Hello handsome. You want a piece of these?" she asked, and rubbed her breasts.

Rick shook his head and walked toward Evy. "Jonathan, get that whore away from here!" Rick yelled to Jonathan, who was looking at Sheila weirdly.

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong. And she's not a whore!" he said, and looked at Sheila's breasts.

"JON! Come on!" Rick yelled when he saw what Jonathan was doing.

"I want to live with you," Sheila said to Jon, and smiled at Rick.

"Sure. What about your husband?" Jonathan asked, and smiled at her.

"He's old and stupid," she said, and smiled at Rick again.

"Can I have a word with that woman?" Sheila asked.

"Sure," Jonathan said, and received a sour look from Evy and Rick.

"Right. I'm going to get your man," Sheila said when Rick and Jonathan were gone from the room.

"What!?" Evy asked, angrily.

"Yeah. I'll be in bed with him in two days or less," she said, and got slapped by Evy.

"You won't. Do you even like my brother?" she asked, angrily.

"He's rich. But your man is hot," she said.

Now Evy was really pissed off. "I will get you the hell out of here. Just watch!" she said, and flipped her middle finger at her.

"Charming," she said, and walked back to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Beginning of an Adventure

"What did she say yesterday?" Rick asked when Evy woke.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and placed her head to his chest.

"Alright. What did _you_ say?" he asked. "What? It's a different thing!" he laughed when she looked at him with a sour expression. She sighed and kissed him softly.

"Mum! Look what I got!" Alex yelled, and ran to his parents' bed.

"Where did you get this?" Rick asked, and looked at the car better.

"Sheila gave me that," Alex said, and smiled at his mum.

"What!? That bitch!" she yelled, and threw the car against the wall.

"Mum? Why did you do that?" Alex cried.

"Alex, I think you should go and leave us alone. We need to talk," Rick said, and smiled at his son who nodded and walked away. "What was that!?" he asked, and rubbed her back.

"She said that she will get you for herself and that you will be with her and that I'm nothing," she said quickly, and started to cry.

"Shush. I'm here and I will never be with her! I hate her," he said, and kissed her tears away.

"You promise?" she whispered. He nodded and gave her a long kiss.

"Alex! Come here, honey," Evy said when he came home from school. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't like her," she said, and hugged him.

"Me neither. She's such a whore," Alex said, and smiled at her.

"Alex! Where did you learn that word?" she asked.

"From dad and you," he said, and ran upstairs. Evy sighed and started to cook dinner.

"Hey, honey!" Rick said happily, and kissed her softly.

"Hi. How was your day at work?" she said, smiling.

"It was good. How about you?" he asked, and put something behind his back.

"I stayed at home. What's behind you?" she smiled.

"It's a present," he said, and gave her a new golden chain.

"Oh! Rick!" she gasped, and kissed him.

"I thought you would like it," he grinned, and kissed her neck.

"It's perfect," she cried, and kissed him again.

"Please! Would you stop doing that all the time?" Jonathan said, and walked toward the kitchen with Sheila.

"No. We love each other and that's something that can't be broken," Rick said, and looked at Sheila specifically.

"Yeah. So you just have to live with it," Evy said, and kissed him more passionately. Sheila would have to understand their love.

"Let's go, hon," Jonathan said, and pulled Sheila away from the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked, wanting to stay.

"Because they will go to upstairs and before that, they're always making out and kissing each other's bodies, and then they go to upstairs. They always do it like that," Jonathan said, and pulled her toward his room.

"What does he see in her?" she said, and sat on Jonathan's chair.

"Well, they are perfect for each other. Now, what if we do something too?" Jonathan grinned, and kissed her gently.

"Um... I have to go. Derek wants to have dinner with me," she said, and got up from the chair.

"Okay. Bye then," he said, a little hurt.

"Bye," she said, and walked away from his room.

"I love you," Rick whispered, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good show, handsome," Sheila said, and walked toward them.

"What now?" Rick asked, and pulled away from Evy.

"You know, he's in love with me," Sheila said, and smiled at Rick. He was looking at her angrily.

"Shut up!" Rick yelled, and tried to calm down.

"Rick, honey. Can I hit her?" Evy asked, smiling. Rick smiled and nodded.

"I know that you're about to hit me. I have ears," Sheila said, and pointed to them.

"Well, you have your ears, your breasts which are probably fake, and you have your nose surgery. But you don't have brains," Evy said, and Sheila tried to hit her. Rick stopped her.

"I don't like when my wife is going to be hit, so would you leave?" Rick asked, and started to push her out the door.

"I will come back!" she screamed, and walked away.

"We need to tell to Jonathan," Rick said when he saw Evy looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked.

"He won't believe us. She, to him, is an angel. I mean, she has big breasts, is stupid, blond, and fashionable," she said, sadly.

"Honey, how closely did you look at her?" he laughed, and pulled her into his embrace.

"Well, anyone could see it," she said, and smiled at him.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, smiling.

"Potatos and meat. Basic food," she smiled, and continued making dinner.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"You can set the table," she said, and smiled at him. Rick nodded and started to set the table.

"The food was really good, old mum," Jonathan said, and smiled at her. Evy nodded and started to clean the table.

"Can I go to bed, mum?" Alex asked, sleepily.

Evy nodded and smiled at Jonathan, who yawned. "What if we all go to sleep?" she laughed, and they went to their beds.

_There were others sleeping. The rest were busy at work. Everywhere I looked there was gold. I was at Thebes. I was wearing a golden dress. What the hell was going on?_

_"Princess Nefertiri, your father is expecting you," a Medjai said, and bowed. Who the hell was Princess Nefertiri?_

_"Nefertiri, my dear daughter. I will ask Anck-Su-Namun to marry me. Is that okay with you?" Pharaoh asked, smiling._

_"Um... yes, I guess," I said. Is he talking about Imhotep's girlfriend?_

_"Good. Now, my dear friend Imhotep has something to say," he added, and kissed my cheek. Did he just say Imhotep?_

_"Your dear friend?" I said, and tried to smile. This was so weird._

_"Yes. My high priest," he said, and walked away. What is this?_

_"Princess! Watch out!" a Medjai yelled. I looked at him and turned to see a man running toward me with a dagger._

"OH MY GOD!" Evy yelled when she awoke suddenly.

"What?" Rick asked, sleepily.

Evy looked about the room and noticed that it was only a dream. "I saw myself in Thebes and I was Princess Nefertiri. My father was Pharaoh and his friend was Imhotep," she said, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"It was only a dream, honey," Rick said, and kissed her.

"I know. It just felt so real," she said, and smiled at him. "Let's get some sleep," she said, and laid back down.

"Goodnight. Again," he said, and kissed her gently.

"Night," she said. He fell asleep in no time, but Evy was thinking about her dream.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Decisions

"NO!" Evy yelled, in the middle of the night.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Rick asked worriedly when he saw her face.

She nodded and started to cry. "I had it again, but now it hit me. I was bleeding. I even felt the pain," she cried, and he hugged her.

"You have had these dreams for about five weeks now. You can't sleep well and I can't sleep well either," he said, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey. You should sleep in the other room," she said, and kissed his chest.

"And leave you alone? No way," he laughed, and kissed her softly. "I'm fine with this. Who needs sleep anyway?" he laughed, and got Evy to smile.

"Bye mum!" Alex yelled, and walked away with his dad.

"Bye," Evy said, sleepily. She sat on the couch and in a minute she was sleeping again.

_I was running. I was in Thebes, again. I looked behind me and I saw men in red. Why was I always hunted? I noticed an open door and I ran to it. Locking it, I was safe I guess. I turned and saw Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun kissing. She was quite pretty. What should I do? Should I just walk away or interrupt them?_

_"Imhotep! Anck-Su-Namun!" I yelled. Why did I yell that? I didn't want to do that!_

_"Nefertiri!" Anck-Su-Namun exclaimed, worried. She looked at me and smiled. She then pulled a dagger from Imhotep's belt and started to walk toward me. I was in big trouble._

_"Anck-Su-Namun! Let her go!" Imhotep yelled, and walked toward me._

_"She saw us!" Anck-Su-Namun said._

_"She won't say anything. Will you?" he asked._

_"I will tell everything to my father!" I yelled. Why did I say that? I was about to say 'No! What the hell was happening?'_

_He smiled at her and nodded. Now would be nice to wake up._

_"You know too much to stay among the living, Princess," Imhotep said. What could I do to wake up!? Who was shaking me?_

"Evy! Wake up!" Rick yelled, and Evy opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Rick!" Evy exclaimed, and hugged him.

"Um... no problem?" he said, confused.

"You saved me!" Evy yelled, and kissed him softly.

"You had a bad dream again," he said, and looked at Evy with great worry.

"I'm fine," Evy lied, and smiled at him.

"You're lying. We have been married for eight years. I know when you're lying, honey," he said, smiling.

Evy sighed. "I was at Thebes again," she started to say.

"That's it! We're going to Thebes!" he yelled, and got up from the couch.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you have been very unlike yourself these past five weeks. And every dream you had happened in Thebes," he said, and took out the suitcase inside the closet.

"What about Alex?" she asked, and walked toward Rick.

"Jonathan can take care of him," he said, and started to pack some things into the suitcase.

"I won't stay with him if you go on an adventure!" Alex yelled when he entered the living room.

"Alex? I thought you were at school!" Rick said, confused.

"Today we have an extra holiday," he said, and smiled at his mum.

"It's dangerous," Rick said, and packed a gun set into his suitcase.

"Do you believe that the Mummy will attack?" Alex laughed, but Evy looked at both of them with a worried expression.

"Can we bribe you to stay here?" Evy asked. Alex shook his head and smiled at his dad. "Oh fine then! You'll go with us, but Jonathan will have to stay here," Evy said, and walked upstairs.

"Why?" Alex asked. He liked his uncle.

"Well, someone has to stay and keep an eye on the house!" she yelled from upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Thebes

"Wow! A camel!" Alex yelled, and ran to one of the camels.

"Hello. Can we buy three camels?" Evy asked the camel seller. The man nodded and Evy gave him some money.

"That was easy," Rick said, and smiled at Evy. "Last time, when we tried to buy camels, Jonathan almost sold you," he laughed.

"What? Uncle almost sold you?" Alex asked when Evy placed him on the back of the camel. She nodded and smiled at the memory.

"Let's go then," Rick said when Evy was on top of her camel.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked.

"Almost," Evy said, and smiled at Alex.

"Look! There it is!" Rick yelled when he saw a temple up ahead.

"That's it?" Alex asked, smiling. Evy nodded. "Well, that's far," Alex said, and tried to get his camel to move faster.

Within twenty five minutes, they were at Thebes and were happy about it. "It's big!" Alex said, and ran to explore the ruins.

"Evy, be careful," Rick said when she started to run toward the ruins too. She nodded and kissed him gently.

"Right, Alex! You'll stay in the temple when we go down the steps," Rick said when they entered the temple.

"What should I do?" Alex asked.

"Play something," Rick said, and went down the steps with his wife.

"Rick, I'll go and check this place out. You should go in that way," Evy said, and pointed to a corridor. Rick nodded and walked away, leaving Evy to explore one of the walls.

Rick was searching the corridors and checking every door. He didn't want to run into a mummy. He heard a voice and immediately drew his gun. Taking a deep breath, he looked into a corridor with fear. When he saw that it was empty, he relaxed and turned the other way. Rick saw Alex and they both jumped and yelled.

"Alex?" he yelled, and tried to breathe normally.

"What were you thinking? That a mummy had come back to life?" Alex laughed.

"I'll tell you a story sometime," Rick said, and helped his son to his feet.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait for us in the temple," he said, and pointed for him to go back. "It's dangerous down here," he added.

"But I saw your tattoo," Alex explained.

"You saw what?" Rick asked.

"On the wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it," Alex explained, and pointed at his father's tattoo with his finger.

"With the pyramid and the eye... and the two kings and everything," he explained.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute," he said, and pushed him back toward the temple. "In the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there," he added.

Rick paused. "Pick up your stuff and I'll see you up in the temple," he said. "Go on," he said when Alex started to walk slowly.

"And what should I do?" Alex asked, and put his hat on his head.

"I don't know. Suprise me," he said, and started to walk back to where Evy was. "Build a better mousetrap," he suggested.

"Okay!" Alex said, smiling.

"While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb," he whispered to himself.

Evy was cleaning a wall and looking at hieroglyphics. She heard some hissing and looked to the floor where a poisonous snake was poised.

"Go away!" she said, and kicked the snake toward Rick.

"Those are poisonous, you know," he said, and pointed to the snake on the floor.

"Only if they bite you," she smiled. "What was that all about?" she asked, and continued cleaning the wall.

"Oh, nothing. Alex just wanted to show me something," he said, and carried a chest to a table. "I swear... the kid gets more and more like you everyday," he laughed.

"You mean more attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?" she asked, and walked toward him.

"No, he's driving me crazy," he said, and kissed her softly. "Now, where were we?" he asked, and walked toward the wall.

"Hammer and chisel," Evy said, and showed him her tools. Rick took them and looked at her oddly.

"All right, all right!" she yelled, and turned to the table. "Let's do it your way," she said, and gave him a crowbar.

"Thank you," he said, and knocked the wall down. They entered the room, which was full of scorpions and spiders.

"Ever since I had that dream..." she said, and avoided the scorpions. "This place is all that I can think about," she said, and jumped to a place where there weren't any scorpions.

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep," Rick said, and walked over the scorpions and spiders.

"I feel like I've been here before," she said, and looked at the room more closely. "I know that I've been here before," she said.

"Evy, nobody has been here before, not in at least three thousand years," he said, and looked at her. "Except for these guys," he added.

Evy looked at the wall and turned a metal thing. Right when she turned it, a secret door opened.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" she asked, and walked into the secret room with Rick.

Rick and Evy walked through the secret room and suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she moved the torch and the room was golden and full of light. She looked amazed and noticed that the door in front of her was moving. Someone was opening it. She saw a woman open it and Evy saw a chest in that room. She was wearing the same kind of golden dress that Evy had worn in her dreams. The woman closed the door and started to turn the globe-shaped golden thing one time to the left and one time to the right. Then she pushed it into the door. Turning, she walked in Evy's direction but Rick walked through her. Then the room changed and became old and dark. Evy was stunned. She waved the torch sideways for a minute, but nothing happened.

"You know, if you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name?" he teased when he noticed what she was doing.

"Rick! I just had a vision. It was like in my dreams, but it was real. It was like I was in here during the ancient times," she said, and looked worried.

_'Just great. Will we ever have a normal life?'_ Rick thought.

THE END

I hope you liked it :)


	21. C:

I like to say **thank you **for reading _Returning to 'normal' life :)_

Big special thanks to Loligo 7687, Pandagirl66 and saturn567 :D

I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
